


Here We Go Again

by calikocat



Series: Life on the Hellmouth [2]
Category: Big Wolf on Campus, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Crossover, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-11 16:50:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calikocat/pseuds/calikocat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life was going fine in Pleasantville...until Merton's Dad got a transfer...to a small town in Southern California called Sunnydale. Some AU going on for Big Wolf, otherwise the crossover wouldn't work. Tommy/Merton sequel to Priceless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Goodbyes are Never Easy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Big Wolf on Campus, however if I could find it on DVD I would gladly buy all three seasons. I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, I do however own all 7 seasons on DVD. No money is being made from this, no copy right infringement was intended. Please don't sue me.
> 
> Set up: Tommy goes wolf the beginning of their Sophomore Year. Their Sophomore Year runs from the Pilot episode to Stone Free. Tommy and Merton start dating the summer between Sophomore and Junior Year. Junior Year runs from N'Sipid to Switch Me Baby One More Time. Use your imagination and throw in a few run-ins with Buffy-verse vampires. Junior Year is coming to an end when Merton's dad gets a transfer; he's needed to oversee/manage a new factory/business venture in Sunnydale. It’s an offer he can't refuse as he's thinking of his family first and the increase in pay will go toward college tuition for Merton and Becky.

Goodbyes are Never Easy  
by: calikocat  
word count: 6205

XXX

The last week or so had been quiet, there hadn't been nary a peep from the supernatural denizens of Pleasantville since Alice the body jumper had done her stint of thievery...and then exploded. Heck this year had been relatively quiet compared to their sophomore year...except for the increase in vampires. Luckily none of the locals had fallen prey to the blood suckers, but the numbers of vamps passing through was starting to get ridiculous.

He shook such thoughts away and with a small bounce in his step and a whistle on his lips he entered the lair from the basement exit. He'd planned to eat dinner with the family, as fast as he could, then head over to Tommy's for a study session...and possibly other things. He shivered at the thought, even a year into their relationship and he still got a thrill just from the thought of Tommy.

All of his plans and thoughts of his paramour however came to a grinding halt when he caught sight of Becky pacing the length of the lair. Her strides were long, her footfalls heavy, her movements jerky, she was in the middle of a grade A snit, and he wasn't the cause...at least he didn't think he was.

“Becky?”

She barely glanced at him, but now she was muttering under her breath.

“Beckster? Beck? Sis? Mallrat?”

“I just can't believe this is happening to me!” She was nearly shaking now...whether from rage or grief he couldn't tell.

He walked toward his little sister slowly and gently put a hand on her shoulder, he hadn't seen her this upset in years. “What happened? I haven't done anything too embarrassing lately.”

She stopped abruptly. “You didn't do anything Freaker. You're cool now, since you're dating Tommy Dawkins.”

“Then what is it kiddo?”

Her eyes teared up, even as they sparked in fury. “Go ask Dad...and you can tell Mom that I'm not hungry.”

He quirked a brow at her and gave her shoulder a squeeze. “There's some cookies under the couch that haven't been opened.” She nodded and they shared a brief and miniscule smile before she practically threw herself on his couch.

Merton sighed and glanced toward the door that led to the upper level of the house. Might as well get it over with, it wasn't often his parents did something to set Becky off.

xxx

It was quiet in the kitchen, except for the sizzling of meat in the skillet. His mother flipped the burgers absently, her eyes were focused on his Dad, who was sitting at the table, head in his hands. Both looked like someone had decapitated their puppy.

“So...” Merton began, crossing his arms over his chest and trying to look non-nonchalant. “What has Hurricane Becky all worked up?”

Both of them were silent for a long moment, but finally his mother sighed. “Fred. Go ahead, might as well get it over with.”

A moment of uneasiness passed over Merton and he wondered just what was going on. His Dad let out a small groan. “Don't know that I can take another verbal beating just yet Rachel.”

“Oh come on, the suspense is killing me.” Merton exclaimed, and it felt like it was. 

Fred Dingle met his eyes. “I'm transferring.”

Merton blinked. “...Okay...and that news made Becky all twitchy?”

“My company is opening a new branch, and factory and they want me to oversee the business venture. It’s a good opportunity, and we could use the money, you'll be off to college before we know it and Becky won't be far behind. I was thinking of you kids when I accepted.”

A cold feeling began to settle in Merton's stomach. “And where exactly would we be moving to? I'm assuming the move is what has Becky in a snit.”

“You're right on the money son...and we'll be moving to Sunnydale...California.”

Whoa. “But...that's so far...I only have a year left in my high school career. There's still so much to see and do here. My friends are here...Tommy is here.”

His parents gave him sympathetic looks and his dad nodded. “I know Merton. I know how close you and the Dawkins boy are, and he's been good for you. I won't tell you that you'll meet someone new, someone better, because Tommy Dawkins is a tough act to follow. And like you said, you only have a year of high school left, after you graduate, if you want to come back to Pleasantville that will be up to you.”

“Dad, money shouldn't even be an issue. You've seen my SAT scores; I can get a scholarship no problem.”

His mother turned off the burner and turned to face him. “Honey, your interests aren't exactly main stream. Do you really think you can get a scholarship in a field of study you'd enjoy?”

Darn it. She had him there, he swallowed back a protest. “When do we leave?'

With a sigh of relief his Dad sat back in his chair, glad that there wasn't a battle like with Becky. “I'm leaving in a couple of days to get a look at the property the company has bought, as well as some residential real-estate for us. You and your sister will be able finish up the year, and enjoy the first month of summer vacation.”

“Right...I should probably start packing soon...I have a lot of stuff.” Merton turned to leave. “Becky said she wasn't hungry...and frankly, neither am I.” And he went back downstairs without another word.

He managed to walk down the stairs without tripping, despite the daze he was in, he made it to the couch where Becky was sulking and eating cookies. With a weary sigh he collapsed next to her. “This bites.”

“It more than bites Freaker. I'm just starting to be cool because you have connections. Starting over at a new school without your boyfriend is going to be horrible.”

He glared at her. “You think I don't know that. Tommy's the best thing that ever happened to me. You think I want to leave him behind? I love him Becky.”

Becky looked away, ashamed for a moment and handed him a cookie. “Sorry.”

He accepted the cookie. “Guess we need to make the last month of school count.” Merton looked at her. “How about I drop you off at the mall, you can meet up with Heidi and get some pizza.”

“Why are you offering?”

“Might as well, I'm going out anyway.”

“Tommy?”

“Yeah...I really don't want to tell him this at school.”

“I'll get my purse. Meet you in the car.”

xxx

He ended up not only driving Becky to the mall, but picking up Heidi as well, small price to pay for getting them both out of the house and away from their parents for the evening. Becky was doing her best to pretend they didn't exist...and Merton was feeling a little vindictive himself.

When he reached the Dawkins' home he knocked, not something he usually did, but there were no monsters this week to put him in a panic level state, so knocking seemed only right. Sally Dawkins answered the door.

“Merton, Tommy said you'd be by tonight.”

“Hey Mrs. Dawkins, I take it Tommy is eagerly awaiting me for our study date?”

She winked at him. “Yes he is, come on in Sweetie.”

“Thanks.” He stepped inside and she closed the door behind him. “He's in his room. Can I get you anything?”

“No thanks.” He smiled at her. “I'm just gonna go—I need to talk to him.”

She nodded, though she was looking at him funny now. “Of course.”

He all but dashed up the stairs, and before he even touched the door it was swinging open and Tommy was catching him up in his arms. Merton clung to him.

“Merton?”

He didn't answer right away, just reveled in the feel of the muscles under Tommy's thin cotton t-shirt.

“Merton what's wrong? You're freaking me out.”

Merton pulled back a bit and looked up at him. “How exactly am I freaking you out?”

“Well, usually when you run that fast something is chasing you, or trying to eat you or something...except you're being really quiet this time...”

“Nothing's after me.”

Tommy smiled and pulled him into the bedroom, gently kicking the door closed. “Then what?”

“My dad was transferred; his company wants him to oversee a new business venture.”

“That means a promotion right? Go Fred Dingle.”

“Yeah, it’s great...except...”

“Merton?”

“Tommy the new business venture is in Sunnydale.”

“Sounds nice, never heard of it but--”

“It’s in California, Tommy.”

“Okay...that's pretty far away...” Tommy's eyes widened. “So you're dad is going to California.”

“No, Tommy. My family is going to California.”

Tommy's eyes flickered yellow and a growl escaped his throat. “What? You can't leave! You...and I...we...I haven't even...there's so much...” He took a breath and let it out slowly. “Sorry, didn't mean to freak out.”

“Actually it was kind of flattering what with the glowy eyes and the wolf growl. Normally you don't wolf out over me.”

“I wolf out over you all the time, every time you're in danger I go wolf. But when it’s just us you calm the beast in me man. You always have.” They shared a sad smile. “When do you move?”

“During summer vacation.”

Tommy bit his lip. “That doesn't give me much time.”

“Much time for what Tommy?”

Tommy bit his lip, a light blush coloring his cheeks. “You know how...Okay um...All that research you did about Werewolves. They mate for life right?”

“Yeah, that seemed to be pretty constant in all the documentation I found.” Merton blinked. “Why?”

“Well...ya know...I was gonna wait because we're only juniors and forever is a long time.”

“Were you going to ask me to marry you? Because while the sentiment is romantic; and I would have said yes by the way, that sort of thing isn't legal.”

“You'd say yes?” The smile Tommy gave him was bright and nearly blinded him.

“Of course I'd say yes, wake up and smell the love Tommy, you're the only guy...person...being for me.”

“That's good to know buddy, and I know that legally we can't get married. But werewolves have their own laws, right?”

Something clicked in Merton's brain...it sounded suspiciously like a light bulb. “Well I imagine the Syndicate would have a rule book of sorts. I remember there being rules when Lori beat the Leader, and then you defeated her...you want to get married werewolf style?”

“Er, I think it’s called bonding...or mating...”

Merton couldn't stop the snicker that escaped him. “How long have you been thinking about this?”

“Months.”

“Wow. I'm flattered.”

Tommy's blush deepened just a tad. “Yeah well...I couldn’t imagine life without you...guess now I'll have to.”

“I can always come back after graduation.”

“Yeah, but you never wanted to go to State U for college. There are good schools out in California right? Maybe I can go out there after graduation. I mean if you're not here and Lori's at that fancy woman's college there's no point in me staying here.”

“You mean it?”

“Yeah. You're my best friend, my boyfriend, and I want you to be my...well...mate.”

Merton grinned and bounced, Tommy's hands barely keeping him still. “Oh yeah, the Dingle charm strikes again. In the end resistance was futile, you my fine friend--”

Tommy dove in for a kiss, and Merton's words were lost, drowned in the waves of emotion that slammed into him. There were tongues, a gentle nipping of teeth and heat that scorched in the best way possible. Tommy pulled back. “Don't gloat Merton. Gloating always gets you in trouble.”

“Right, yeah...no gloating.” He breathed out a happy sigh. “So, any ideas? How do we do this?”

“Well...I still have that Syndicate cell phone. Maybe I should give Gil a call for the details, I mean, I am their leader so they have to help.”

“That's it? You've been thinking about this for months and that's the best you--”

Tommy put a hand over his mouth. “I also have a pair of rings...they're nothing fancy, and they're kind of old...”

“Oh...you bought...”

“No...actually they belonged to my great grandparents.”

Merton stared. He had no words for this; he'd known that getting involved with Tommy could have permanent repercussions because of the whole Werewolf thing, something Lori had never understood during her brief stint as Tommy's girlfriend. However he'd never imagined something like this, not so soon. They'd only been dating for...heck it had barely even been a year, close but no cigar.

“Merton, say something man.”

“What is there to say Tommy?”

“Yes? Maybe? Gimme something.”

Merton stood on tiptoe and kissed Tommy again. “I'm still moving Tommy.”

“Yeah...but you'll still be mine, even if you're halfway across the country, and I'll still be yours.”

“We'll need to hammer out the details.”

“You leave that to me. I'll take care of everything...Merton.”

“Yeah?”

“Love you.”

A warm feeling filled him and he smirked. “How could you not?”

Tommy rolled his eyes. “Merton.” The tone was one of exasperation.

“Love you too big guy.”

xxx

Once Merton had calmed down they finally got their study date under way and Tommy felt pretty confident about next week's French final. Now if only they could avoid any major skirmishes with the local supernatural peeps maybe he'd find time to study for the other tests.

After walking Merton to the hearse, and a long goodnight kiss he headed back inside with the intent to call Gil via the Syndicate cell phone. He made it as far as the bottom of the stairs when his mom stopped him.

“Tommy?”

He stopped and looked at her. “Yeah?”

“Is everything alright? With Merton I mean.”

“Not exactly.” Tommy grimaced. “His dad got transferred to some town in California; he's not taking it well...mostly because it means he'll have to move.”

“I'm so sorry honey.”

“Me too...but we're gonna work around it. I mean, it’s like I told Merton, there's got be good colleges in California, and I'm sure they need Quarterbacks.”

She looked at him for a long moment a teary smile on her face. “Your devotion to him is wonderful Tommy.” She stepped forward and hugged him. “I'm proud of you.”

“Uh, thanks Mom.”

“If you're serious about following him to California after graduation we'll back you one hundred percent.” She let him go. “I'll go tell your Father.” And she was off, tracking down his Dad in the living-room. Tommy shook his head in amusement and went upstairs to make his phone call.

xxx

Merton was right, he really needed to clean his room, it took him almost thirty minutes to find the stupid cell phone. When he finally punched in the number it was just after ten...he hoped no one had gone to bed early at headquarters.

Luck seemed to be on his side.

“Yello, Reformed Werewolf Syndicate, how may I direct your call?”

“Gil?”

“Speaking.”

“It’s Tommy, Tommy Dawkins.”

“What can I do for you this fine night oh revered leader?”

“For starters, you can just call me Tommy.”

“You got it.”

“And...I kind of need some help.”

“We live to serve Boss...Tommy.”

Tommy took a breath. “I've chosen a mate, and I was wondering if there was some kind of special ceremony or something that needs to be done to make it official.”

“Boy is there!” Gil exclaimed. “There's the public ceremony, which is your basic wedding and exchanging of vows, and then there's the private ritual that bonds you to your chosen.”

“Is it complicated?”

“Nah, it’s all pretty standard. Who's the lucky person and do you want me to send a gift basket?”

“It’s Merton, and a gift basket isn't necessary, but I am gonna need help with the wedding and the private ritual thing.”

“Not a problem, I can e-mail the information to you, where do you want the wedding to take place?”

“Uh...Could we use the castle?”

“You betcha. You have a date in mind?”

“We have finals next week...two weeks from now?”

There was a surprised silence. “Not that it’s any of my business...but you're moving a bit quick aren't you?”

“Yeah but...his dad just got transferred and he's going to have to move this summer and he has a habit of finding trouble and he'll be in California where I can't protect him.”

“Ah, okay, got ya. Good plan then. I'll start making arrangements, have you changed your e-mail recently?”

“No.”

“Good, I'll send you the information on the private ritual as soon as I find the book in the library. Will there be anything else?”

“No, no that's it Gil, and thanks.”

“Not a problem Tommy.”

“Bye Gil.”

“Toodles.”

Tommy shook his head and snorted. “That was easy.”

xxx

“You have to move!” Lori exclaimed. “What about Tommy?”

Merton shrugged as he closed his locker. “We're not breaking up, in fact he sort of asked me to exchange vows of fidelity with him.”

She blinked as she processed his Merton-speak. “He asked you to marry him?”

“Indeed he did.” He smirked as he turned away and started to walk to his first class. Lori followed him.

“Can you guys do that? Is that even legal?”

“According to werewolf bylaws we can.” 

“That is so sweet.” Her eyes glinted and she grabbed his arm, stopping him in his tracks. “So...who's your Maid of Honor?”

“You realize I won't be wearing a dress, so technically I won't be a bride, but a bridegroom and--” He automatically flinched when she squeezed his arm. “But of course if you want the privilege of being my Maid of Honor you're perfectly within right to do so as one of my most treasured friends.”

“That's what I thought, and I accept.”

He breathed a sigh of relief. “Glad we settled that without you hitting me.”

xxx

Sally watched the boys from the living room; she tuned out Dean and the television as she strained to hear what Tommy and Merton were whispering about. Merton had been coming over more than usual the past week, and while she knew both boys were studying hard for finals, and trying to spend as much time together as possible before Merton moved...she also knew something was going on. They were hiding something, she just didn't know what.

“Mom, you're not even watching the show. You love this show.”

She glanced at Dean. “Dean, have you noticed anything unusual about Tommy or Merton?”

“Like what?”

She smiled at him and shook her head. “I guess I'm imagining things.”

The kitchen door opened and Lori Baxter came in… a wedding catalog tucked under her arm. Why on earth would she have such a thing? They were only juniors after all. “Guys, check this out!”

Merton let his head hit the table. “Lori, I am not wearing a dress.”

“You did at the Boylicious concert.”

“There were circumstances, and it was a skirt. I was undercover and trying to protect my little sister from a bunch of older men who turned out to be...never mind. I'm wearing a tux.”

Tommy grinned at him. “But you looked good in that mini-skirt.”

Merton glared at him...Sally wasn't sure what to make of the conversation. Lori rolled her eyes at the boys and opened the catalog and pointed at a model in a dress. “Maybe you don't want to wear a dress for your wedding, but as your Maid of Honor, I think I should.”

“Well, there is that.”

“And have you picked out any bridesmaids?”

Sally stood and moved closer, Dean turned down the volume as he too listened to the conversation. Tommy leaned closer to Merton to look at the catalog. “Actually I asked Terri to be a bridesmaid...is that okay?”

“Scary Terri?” Merton asked. “Didn't she quit school?”

“Well yeah... but she knows about me; and we have a pretty limited guest list.”

Lori blinked. “I hadn't thought of that. How many people will be there?”

Merton shrugged. “Most of the supernatural entities we've met had to be dealt with...”

Tommy's hand found Merton's under the table. “Well, the Syndicate will be there. Terri, I also invited Carol.”

“Who?” Lori asked.

Merton snickered. “Werecat.”

“You guys met a werecat?”

Sally couldn't take it anymore. “Tommy?” All three teens froze, and then slowly looked at her with wide eyes. “What's going on?”

“Mom!” Tommy's voice was high, almost a squeak. “Didn't hear you there.”

“What's this about a wedding?”

The three of them shared uneasy looks. “Maybe you should sit down for this.”

“Make this quick little bro, Wheel of Fortune's about to come back on!”

“You're not helping Dean.” Sally didn't even spare her oldest son a glance.

Tommy sighed. “You know Merton's moving soon.”

She nodded. “Yes.”

“Well we're going to...well...get married before then. He'll still have to move, but Merton is the person I want to spend the rest of my life with.”

“Don't think that's even legal.” Dean commented as he turned the volume back up.

“Tommy, your brother is right...however it is sweet that the two of you want to have a commitment ceremony. It won't hold up in court or anything.”

“Here's the thing Mom...it will hold up...in certain circles.”

“Circles?”

Merton squeezed Tommy's hand tighter. “Mrs. Dawkins...this is a big deal. Do you think you cannot freak out on us?”

Sally nodded. “I'm here for you kids, no matter what.”

“I'm the Pleasantville Werewolf...and I've chosen Merton to be my mate...which is a huge deal because Werewolves mate for life.”

Sally reached for a chair and settled herself onto it. “Oh...well that explains your obsession with chicken.”

“And all your late nights!” Dean added, his eyes never leaving the TV.

“Yeah...there have been a lot of weird creatures that attacked Pleasantville...I couldn't just stand around and do nothing when people were in trouble.”

“Were you going to tell us?”

“About being a werewolf? Mom the town keeps forming angry mobs with pitchforks.”

“I meant about the wedding, but it would be nice to know about your change too.”

“We were scared.” Merton murmured. “With the mobs, and the monsters...there was so much going on.”

There was a long silence. Then Tommy cleared his throat. “So...you want to come to our wedding?”

Sally nodded. “We'd love to. Just let me break the news to your father.”

Tommy nodded. “Hey Dean! I need a Best Man!”

“You got it Little Bro! Just make sure we set the VCR to record my soaps!”

Sally rolled her eyes. “Lori be a dear and let me see the catalog?”

“Sure Mrs. Dawkins.”

xxx

Merton turned to one side, allowing Gil more room to work. “Thanks again for doing this Gil.”

Gil sort of hmm’ed in response, several pins tucked between his lips as he fitted Merton's tux. Lori stepped out from behind the screen that Tommy had set up for the girls, Terri right behind her. Gil froze, his jaw dropped as he gazed at the girls in their dresses. “Golly.”

Merton snorted, but he had to admit that both blonds did look rather fetching in their deep red gowns. Lori's was accented in black, to match his tux, and Terri's was accented in a fetching off white.

Tommy whistled a bit. “Very nice ladies and you doubted Merton's taste in color.”

Lori rolled her eyes. “Alright, the dresses aren't half bad...” She eyed the tuxes they were wearing. “You're not bad either...is Dean coming for his fitting?”

Tommy shook his head. “No, Gil is going to the house later to fit Dean for his.”

Terri cleared her throat. “I really appreciate you thinking of me Tommy. I've never been in a wedding before.”

“The pleasure is ours Terri, and you make a beautiful bridesmaid.”

Merton nodded in agreement. “You need to pick out a groomsman now.”

“Yeah...actually...I was going to ask Gil if he'd like to be my groomsman.” Tommy smirked at Gil who paused in his collection of the pins he'd dropped. “What do ya say Gil?”

Gil simply blinked, flicked a glance at Terri, who smiled bashfully, and nodded. “Of course.” He smiled back at Terri, before clearing his throat. “Um, the invitations you sent out... all of the guests have responded and reserved a room at the castle.”

That made Lori curious. “How many people did you invite Tommy?”

“Not many. Just the Marsh's, Carole, the Syndicate, and my parents.”

“Violet is coming.”

Tommy grinned. “Really? How are she and your uncle doing?”

“Still as happy as newlyweds themselves.”

“Who are all these people?”

“Well Lori, each guest has a particular story behind them, some of them are enemies turned friends...or in the case of Violet, an enemy turned family.” Merton grinned.

Tommy snorted. “We'll tell you about them after the movie tonight. You're coming with us, right Gil?”

Gil blinked again, sort of in shock. “Sure.”

xxx

Frederick Dingle still thought this was for the best. For his family, for his company, and for his career. Too many weird things happened in Pleasantville; Sunnydale already seemed to be a vast improvement in his eyes. Friendly people, the Mayor was particularly polite, and just a good atmosphere all around. Becky would love it, so would Rachel. Merton...maybe not, it was after all very sunny.

“Mr. Dingle?”

“Yes Eric?” He glanced at his newly appointed secretary.

“What do you think?”

Fred nodded. “Everything looks up to code, I'll have a maintenance team go over the factory just to be sure, but I think this will work out just fine.”

“Good, do you still want to meet with the Realtor today?”

“Yes, in fact let’s make it a working lunch, the sooner I buy a house the better.”

xxx

They passed their finals without a hitch, Tommy and Lori didn't even have to go through summer school, thanks to his help of course. School ended, with only a minor skirmish with a teenage incubus that tried to accost Becky...which resulted in her finding out about Tommy's secret.

It wasn't all bad though, Becky practically jumped at the chance to give Merton away at the wedding. Even though he'd still be moving to California with her and their parents. But it completed their wedding party.

They tried their best to stick with tradition, the whole not seeing each other before the main event thing. So Tommy rode to the castle with his parents, and Merton drove the hearse, with Becky riding shotgun. Lori would be driving Becky home afterward.

The castle was much more welcoming than the last time he'd been there, probably because no one was going to eat him, turn him or anything else heinous. The doors were open in invitation, there were flowers everywhere, and everyone was smiling. Okay the smiling werewolves were actually a little creepy, but what can you do?

The big surprise came when Mr. and Mrs. Marsh plus one, aka The Swampy family, showed up. Swampy did a double take when he saw Bob Dawkins...evidently they'd gone to high school together...back when Marty was still human and not a toxic swamp monster. Interestingly enough Swampy Junior, Clarence, looked more human than his Dad and much less toxic. Though Merton didn't even want to think about how Marty and Beatrice managed to procreate without her being poisoned...though she did look a little greener than he remembered from when she taught English class.

The former leader was going to preside over the ceremony, not out of the goodness of his heart, obviously, but because Tommy was the current leader. The forced somewhat pained smile on the older werewolf's face was sort a dead giveaway. Merton grinned at the sight; he wasn't sure which gave him a bigger thrill. Getting on the old guy's nerves or the fact that Tommy looked really good in his tux. In fact if he twisted a bit more to the right he could just see Tommy up at the altar. Becky smacked him to get his attention.

“Ow!”

“The bride and groom aren't supposed to see each other yet, so stop peeking. Freaker.”

“I am not in a dress, therefore I am not a bride, hit me again and you'll be demoted to flower-girl.”

She rolled her eyes at his threat, granted it wasn't much of one, but it was the best he had at the moment. “Mom and Dad are gonna be pissed when they find out that they missed your wedding.”

“Too late now, and they're not going to find out.” He leveled his best big brother glare at her. “Are they.”

She looped her arm through his and shook her head. “I guess I owe you since you and Tommy saved me. They won't find out from me.”

The music started on the pipe organ. Terri entered the grand hall first, Lori several steps behind her. He breathed deep and tried to keep his heart from making a mad dash out the door. Becky gave his arm a tug and he gave her a nervous smile. “Let's rock and roll.”

“You are such a dork.”

The walk down the aisle was...actually rather soothing. Tommy looked as nervous as Merton felt, which pretty much calmed his own irrational fears to a dull murmur. Becky kept a firm grip on his arm, almost like she was afraid he'd bolt...like he'd leave Tommy at the altar, please.

The ceremony itself was kind of a blur...the parts that stood out most was Becky's whispered threat to Tommy as she handed him over: “Hurt the Freaker and I'll bury you in silver Furball,” which made Tommy pale a bit. The vows they exchanged were pretty standard, the exchange of blood was a bit different, and the only reason they were able to exchange blood at all was because Merton was immune to the werewolf virus. But every step needed to be followed to bind them properly.

The former leader looked like he'd swallowed a lemon whole when he pronounced them 'Mates for Life' but the kiss Tommy planted on him, which he returned wholeheartedly, more than made up for the old sour puss' expression.

There was clapping, cheers and of course wolf whistles, Violet and Carole were both dabbling at their eyes with tissues. And surprisingly Terri caught the bouquet...and shared another shy smile with Gil. Tommy shared his own grin with Merton. “We need to get those two kids together.”

“Let Lori worry about it. We're going to be busy.”

Tommy's eyes glowed a bit. “Oh?”

“Honeymoon, Tommy. Two whole weeks of just us, the open road and standard motel rooms.”

A little growl slipped from his mate's lips. “Tell me the hearse is already packed.”

“Dean put your suitcase in the hearse with mine.”

“Let’s hit the road.”

“Tommy.”

“What?”

Merton grinned. “There's still the reception. Gil worked hard on the food, might as well enjoy it.”

“Rather have you Merton.”

“Fried chicken Tommy, home fried chicken.” Merton smirked as Tommy processed that information.

“We can stay for a little while.” He definitely knew the way to his werewolf's heart. Fried chicken, it worked every time.

xxx

“I'll take it.”

“Mr. Dingle...you haven't seen the basement yet, or the upstairs.” Ms. Henderson was giving him an odd look.

“Its perfect, my family will love it.”

“Okay then...if you'll come back with me to the office we'll start on the paper work.”

“Of course.” He followed the realtor back to the car occasionally looking back at the two story house, the two car garage, and the small apartment above the garage. Yeah, it was perfect.

xxx

The spell that consecrated their bond was basic...and in Latin. A language that Merton was familiar with while Tommy … not so much. But he must have been practicing because he didn't fumble a word or pronunciation. There were candles on every available surface in the motel room, a circle of salt around the bed which had been pulled out from the wall, and Latin falling from Tommy's lips as he slid into Merton for the first time. His eyes glowed, his teeth had lengthened, and the words still were crisp as he spoke. “Bestiam vult, quod cor indiget. Una anima est; reliquum tenebris. Duas animas unaö. Intexto fila tempus aeternum ut unum.”

The pain was bearable thanks to much preparation and the flavored lube, a present from Lori. He shifted a bit in Tommy's lap and Tommy slipped in further hitting something deep inside of him...spots of color dazzled him for a moment and he wondered where the fireflies had come from.

Tommy sucked on the hollow of his throat. “Line, Merton.”

Merton gasped and tried to remember the text he'd studied. “Duo unaö. Hominem et iumentum. Homo et lupus. Duas animas unaö. Una anima lateribus, sicut nummo. Vinculum est auro pretiosior. “

And Tommy wolfed out completely, a little howl escaping from both of them as they moved. Merton moved his hips to gain more friction, anything to get more of that feeling, Tommy obliged, easily lifting Merton up and back down. Another amazing feat of strength, one Merton could fully appreciate as his mate slid back into him and he made like an octopus and clung to the wolf that was possessing him.

“Hurry, Tommy.”

There was a rumble in Tommy's chest, he wasn't sure if it was a growl or a chuckle. “It'd be easier if you'd let go buddy.”

“Can't.” He panted, and struggled to move even more.

“Okay.” And Tommy moved them, faster than Merton could follow so that he was on his back, still clinging to Tommy, but now Tommy's hips were moving so fast all Merton could do was feel...and cling. His legs locked around the other's hips as Tommy slammed into him, racing toward something he wasn't sure could ever be reached. “Merton, you still with me?”

Merton tried to smile as he saw spots and stars again. “Yeah.”

“One more line babe.”

“Okay.”

Tommy kissed him again before reciting his last line and Merton tried to remember his own. “Eligitur unum. Aeternum mei. Oportet me amore voluntas.”

Merton wasn't sure which was headier at this point, the sex, or the magic building up between them as they worked the spell. He gasped and said the last line that would bind them as mates. He met Tommy's yellow wolf eyes and smiled. “Tui sum. Feminam vestris bestiam. Useque in saeculum.”

Tommy moved even faster...and the world exploded around them as they came and the spell finished, a small whirlwind swept over the room, blowing out all the candles, leaving them in darkness.

The room was quiet, except for their heavy breathing, and Tommy's awe filled voice. “Wow.”

Merton snickered. “My thoughts exactly.”

Tommy slipped out of him with a groan and wrapped them up in the sheets, nuzzling at Merton's throat. “Think it will be like that every time?”

“Next time we won't be using magic.” Merton yawned, even as he pointed out the obvious.

Tommy's voice sounded entirely too innocent when he said. “Oh I don't know, I figure every time with you will be magical.”

Merton snorted, and slapped him gently on the shoulder, noticing that the fur had receded and Tommy was back in his human form. “You already have me; stop the lame pick up lines.”

“As my mate commands.”

“And don't forget it buster.”

There was a brief moment of silence. “Did you bring that mini-skirt?”

“Good night Tommy.”

XXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I apologize...I just have crap inspiration when it comes to writing weddings.
> 
> A/N2: Tommy says: The beast wants what the heart needs. One soul to balance the darkness it carries. Two souls become one. Woven into the strands of time forever as one.
> 
> A/N3: Merton says: Two become one. Man and beast. Man and wolf. Two souls become one. One soul with sides like a coin. A bond more precious than gold.
> 
> A/N4: Tommy says: Chosen one. Forever mine. Bound to me by love, by choice.
> 
> A/N5: Merton says: I am yours. Mate to your beast. Forevermore.
> 
> A/N6: I have no idea if the Latin is accurate. I used the Google translate thingy.


	2. Welcome to SunnyHell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Big Wolf on Campus, however if I could find it on DVD I would gladly buy all three seasons. I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, I do however own seasons 1-4 and season 7 on DVD. No money is being made from this, no copy right infringement was intended. Please don't sue me, I am but a poor and humble farmer/homesteader.
> 
> Set up: Tommy goes wolf the beginning of their Sophomore Year. Their Sophomore Year runs from the Pilot episode to Stone Free. Tommy and Merton start dating the summer between Sophomore and Junior Year. Junior Year runs from N'Sipid to Switch Me Baby One More Time. Use your imagination and throw in a few run-ins with Buffy-verse vampires. Ignore any and all mentions of Buffy or Sarah Michelle in the series. Junior Year is coming to an end when Merton's dad gets a transfer; he's needed to oversee/manage a new factory/business venture in Sunnydale. It’s an offer he can't refuse as he's thinking of his family first and the increase in pay will go toward college tuition for Merton and Becky.

Welcome to SunnyHell  
by: calikocat  
word count: 5324

XXX

There was a knock on the door; there were a limited number of people who could be on the other side, a grand total of three in fact. Things were still a little tense between the rents, or rather between Becky and the rents. Becky was still being difficult...and more than likely it was her on the other side of his door. 

They'd been in Sunnydale almost two weeks; he hadn't realized they'd had so much stuff...okay he hadn't realized he'd had so much stuff. Mom had donated most of their furniture to Good Will before moving, so the rental truck was mostly filled with the odds and ends from his old Lair. He'd ended up driving his hearse halfway across the country following the hideous U-Haul. Becky, of course, rode shotgun.

“Freaker!” Yep, it was definitely her on the other side of the door. It was odd, having so much space to himself. An entire apartment above the garage, it was pretty cool too. “Merton!”

He sighed and opened the door. “What?”

“It’s about time.” She snarled as she pushed him aside.

“Don't you have your own Lair now? Why are up here in my space?”

“I don't have a lair; I have the basement, which is boring. It’s not fair.”

“What do you want Becky?”

She put her hands on her hips. “What I want is to go back to Pleasantville, but since that’s not happening I need a ride to the mall. I need a new outfit for the first day of school.”

“School doesn't start for another two weeks.”

“I just...I need to get away from Mom for a while. She's making me feel guilty for not being happy.” She looked like a lost little girl for just a second. “If I go out she'll stop giving me sad eyes.”

He shook his head. “Let me get my keys.”

Becky grabbed his left hand. “You're not wearing your wedding ring?”

“Not on my finger.” He reached into his shirt and pulled the chain into view, on it hung his usual medallion...and the pale gold wedding band. “Obviously I can't wear it in public; Mom and Dad don't know I got married to a werewolf, Beck.”

“Whatever. I still say you're like so lucky that Tommy Dawkins picked you.”

“At last, something we can agree on. Go get in the hearse already I'll drop you off at the mall.”

She rolled her eyes. “And what are you gonna do?”

“I thought I'd look for some occult book shops and such, kind of familiarize myself with the town and its perks.”

“Whatever.” She turned on her heel and all but stomped out. He shook his head before grabbing his keys and wallet and followed her out, locking the door behind him.

xxx

The first thing he realized as he drove around Sunnydale...was that there were a lot of cemeteries and even more churches and synagogues. It was eerie in a way that was almost familiar, Pleasantville only had a handful of cemeteries and a few churches, and only one synagogue. But his hometown did have its share of eeriness; which he was definitely feeling right then.

The next thing he noticed was that Sunnydale, like Pleasantville, did not have a Starbucks. Instead it had a cafe called The Expresso Pump, which had decent cappuccinos, which was a nice turn of events. Then...he spotted his first occult shop...then a magic shop, and a rare book shop, a pagan specialty store, another occult shop...and three Christian bookstores. Sunnydale was getting weirder by the second.

He'd abandoned the hearse a while ago, choosing to stretch his legs a bit and enjoy the afternoon. He had just spotted another book store when he bumped into someone, causing them both to stagger a bit. “Sorry, I wasn't paying attention, totally my fault.”

The other nodded. “No, no. I wasn't watching where I was going either. Sorry.”

“So we both had our heads in the clouds, no harm?” He tried his best to look friendly...it looked like it was working. The other boy, possibly his age, though quite a bit shorter nodded.

“No harm.”

“Merton Dingle, I just moved here.” He held out his hand.

The other boy sort of nodded, like he was surprised to actually take part in a conversation with another person, though he did shake Merton's hand. “Er, hi. I'm Jonathan Levinson.”

“Nice to meet you.” They released hands and then there was the inevitable awkward moment.

“So...where did you move here from?”

“Little town called Pleasantville, its back east past the Rockies, pretty much no one has heard of it.”

“So it was kind of like Sunnydale then?”

“Yeah...just not quite so sunny, and we didn't even have a Wal-Mart.”

“Wow...so what brings you to Sunnydale?”

“My dad got a promotion, and a transfer came with it. I get to start my senior year not knowing a soul...except my little sister who will be a sophomore. But thems the brakes.”

“Well...you'll know me. I'll be a senior this year.”

“Really?” Jonathan nodded. “Cool that actually does make me feel better.”

Jonathan just sort of gaped at him. “Uh...wow. Thanks. So uh, you wanna hang out for a while? I can show you around a little.”

Merton let out a sigh of relief, maybe getting to know people outside of Pleasantville would be easier than he thought. “Sure, I've got a couple of hours to kill before picking Becky up from the mall. Lead the way.”

xxx

Jonathan turned out to be an excellent guide, and Merton felt as though he were looking into a Goth free mirror. As good a guide as the guy was...he was like Merton used to be, not a friend in the world. The only difference was the lack of Goth attire and the uber pale skin. Nevertheless he was a good guy and even had some knowledge about the occult, which was odd but still cool.

Of course Becky didn't like the fact that she was relegated to the back seat because his new friend was in the front but his hearse, his rules. Besides the later it got the more nervous Jonathan became, so he offered to give the guy a ride home, it turned out to not even be out of their way. Jonathan only lived a couple of streets away.

The oddest part of the day happened when he pulled into Jonathan's driveway. His new friend started to get out of the car, but paused and looked at Merton seriously. “It’s a bad idea to go out at night alone, Sunnydale looks okay in the daylight...but there's some gangs in town and they go wild at night.” He flicked his eyes toward Becky in the back seat. “Be careful.”

A little chill went through Merton and he nodded. “Sure Jonathan. Thanks.”

“Yeah, I'll see you in a couple of days?”

Merton grinned. “Definitely.” Jonathan smiled and got out, closing the hearse door behind him.

“What was that about?”

“We're going to the movies.” He put the car in reverse and backed out onto the street. “How was the mall?”

She held up her shopping bags. “Bought my outfit, met a few people, had a low fat latte, flirted with some guys.”

“Were you carrying the pepper spray I bought you for your birthday?”

“Merton.”

“What about the stun gun I got you for Christmas?”

“Freaker! The point of flirting is to get dates and to find a boyfriend. Boys aren't any fun if they're maimed or unconscious.”

“Lori has been a very bad influence on you.”

“Just drive Freakenstine.”

xxx

“You really don't look like the kind of guy that watches action movies.” Jonathan said as Merton parked the hearse.

“I like lots of different movies, and I kind of got used to watching action movies because my friends back home love them. The more martial arts and explosions the better.”

“What are they like?”

“Lori is...dangerous and can hit hard. She's into kick boxing and tai kwan do.”

“I know a girl like that...not personally; she just saved me from the swim team...one of my more embarrassing moments.”

“You too huh? Usually when the bullies came after me I hid behind Tommy or Lori, whichever was closest, at least until the bullying stopped.”

Jonathan's eyes got big at that. “How'd you get the bullying to stop?”

“Tommy and I came out as a couple.”

Jonathan froze. “You're gay.”

Merton grinned. “Yep.”

“And a bully magnet.”

“Obviously.”

“And coming out of the closet with your boyfriend stopped the bulling how?”

Merton opened the door and stood, Jonathan did the same and they locked the doors. “Tommy Dawkins is a quarterback, best on the team. More than likely he'll make Captain this year. His dad is the Mayor, and his mom is the top reporter for the local TV station.”

“Wow.” Jonathan grinned back. “Is that why you dated him?”

Merton shook his head. “Love man. There's nothing else like it. Tommy's gonna move here after graduation.”

“So you're still together.”

“Till death do us part.”

“Wow---Ow!” Jonathan exclaimed as he ran into someone. “Sorry... hey Xander.”

“Jonathan.” The new boy steadied Jonathan, keeping him from falling over. “You okay man?”

“Yeah, again sorry.”

“No problem...who's your very pale friend?”

“Oh, Xander, Merton. Merton, Xander.”

Xander gave Merton a half wave. “First time I've ever seen anyone that pale walking around in the daylight.”

“I have a naturally fair complexion...that I would like to keep from getting scorched from this dazzling California sun.”

Jonathan snickered a bit. “We're gonna catch a movie...you wanna come?”

Xander looked thoughtful for a moment. “Sure. I could use a break from the gang. Willow's getting ready for school, Oz is still unconscious and Cordy hasn't called me yet.” He sighed and held his arms out. “I'm yours for the next couple of hours at least...we're not watching a chick flick are we?”

Merton shook his head. “Lots of explosions.”

“I like explosions.”

xxx

Time was starting to fly by and school would be starting soon, so Merton, Becky and their Dad ended up going to Sunnydale High to register for classes and pick up their text books. Thus avoiding some of the first day of school chaos.

Their first impression of Principal Snyder was not a good one...the little man did however seem impressed with Merton's grades...but not his choice of clothing, nothing new there. But there was something just a little bit...ooky about the man. Becky however couldn't care less.

“Could this be any more boring?” Becky asked.

He rolled his eyes. Teenage Drama, thy name is Becky Dingle. “It’s not that bad; at least we can get our books now and avoid the first day rush.”

“Whatever, let’s just find the library so we can go home. Hopefully Dad will be through talking to Principal Snyder by the time we get our books.”

Merton shivered at the mention of the little troll of a man. “Did he seem sort of evil to you? Maybe not quite human?”

“If all that bizarro crap you're into wasn't real I'd call you a freak and ignore you.”

Merton put his arm over her shoulders. “But all that bizarro crap I'm into is real so he might indeed be evil...or perhaps not entirely human.” He stumbled a bit when she shrugged him away.

They found the library easily enough, after which Becky handed him her list of books and promptly ditched him so she could explore a bit. So he entered alone, and promptly lost himself in the books. There were the usual books one would find in your typical high school library, biographies, history books, poetry, demonic manifestations, great works of literature...wait...what? Merton took a closer look at the shelves and noticed that there were as many, if not more books on demons and the supernatural here than either of the occult bookstores he'd been to.

What was up with this school?

“Can I help you?”

Merton jumped, and he was man enough to admit it...he squeaked an unmanly squeak. “Don't do that!”

The man, Merton assumed he was the librarian due to the British accent and the tweed suit, had moved very quietly...or he simply hadn't been listening. “Sorry.”

“No problem...um. I need some books, my sister and I just moved here.” He handed the lists to the man. “I didn't see anyone when I came in so I just started browsing.” 

“Quite alright. Let’s get you settled then.” The librarian moved with an efficiency that Merton could appreciate, easily locating all the text books that he and Becky would be needing for their first semester. 

“Thanks for the help Mr..?”

“Giles, Rupert Giles. And you're quite...my manners seemed to have escaped me. I apologize.”

“That's okay. I'm Merton Dingle, and my sister is Becky Dingle.”

Mr. Giles nodded as he wrote down the names on his paperwork. “Right, there you are Mr. Dingle.”

“Merton. Mr. Dingle is my dad.”

Mr. Giles smiled a little at the correction. “Of course. Well here you are, Merton, please just call me Giles if you would...all the children do. Will you be able to carry all of these?”

Merton grimaced; he really should have brought a back pack. “Probably not, and Becky ditched me to go explore the school.”

“I suppose I could give you a hand, get them to your car?”

He grinned. “That would awesome, thanks.”

xxx

School was starting tomorrow and he was restless, so he did what he normally did when he couldn't be still. Well, normally he'd seek out Tommy, but that wasn't an option anymore, so instead he looked for a place to just sit and be. Though it took him some time to find a place where he could be alone with his thoughts staying in his apartment wasn't an option due to Becky's habit of barging in. He'd driven practically all over town before he found a place that seemed suitable. It was at a park, Weatherly the sign had said, that he finally found a bit of solitude. It was just at sunset and the sky was becoming a beautiful array of colors, orange, pink, and purple just to name a few.

Briefly he remembered Jonathan's warning about Sunnydale's nightlife but he reasoned that he'd be okay. After all he wasn't going for a stroll in the park at sunset, he was sitting on the hood of his hearse in the parking lot, just thinking...and missing Tommy.

He sat there for more than an hour, no longer watching the changing sky as it grew darker and the stars came into view just as the security lights in the lot came on. So lost in his thoughts was he that he almost didn't hear the approaching footsteps.

Merton looked up and caught sight of a pretty girl dressed in black walking towards him; her steps were slow, almost hesitant. He gave her his nicest smile, trying to look friendly and not dangerous. Not that he ever looked dangerous.

She smiled back, her steps becoming bolder as she came close. “Um...hi.”

“Hello.”

“This is gonna sound crazy...but could you give me a ride? My boyfriend was supposed to be here half an hour ago but he never showed.”

Merton looked at her closely; her hair was a dark brown, her eyes a light blue, and her skin looked as pale as his in the light of the parking lot. He slid off the hood of his car and took a step towards the drivers side...he'd spotted what looked like blood at the corner of her mouth. “I'd like too, but I have a few errands to run. I'm sure he'll be along soon, what kind of jerk would leave a girl as pretty as you alone in the park at night.”

Her eyes narrowed, her face lost its gentle appeal. “Evidently you would.” Then her face changed, figured she'd be a vampire. “Guess that makes you a jerk.”

“No, I just don't like vampires, on account of they always try to eat me.”

She charged at him then but he was ready for her, barely, he'd managed to get to a vile of holy water and uncap it before she reached him. Her screams echoed around the empty lot as it splashed and sizzled on her skin.

Merton knocked her away from him as she screamed and reached for a stake and a cross, glad that he'd started carrying all the items in his coat pockets. When she tried to grab him again he shoved the cross in her face, burning her more and slammed the stake into her heart. She disintegrated and he hit the ground, the stake was gone, leaving him with the cross in his hand and covered in vamp dust.

He sighed and stood, brushing the debris from his pants. “Great. Our new town has vampires, just what I didn't need.” Merton shook his head and got into his car. He was going to need more stakes...and a discount card from one of the Christian Bookstores, he had shopping to do.

xxx

By the time he got home it was dinner time, so he stashed his purchases in his room and joined the family for the evening meal. Then he practically dragged Becky back to his rooms.

“What is your problem Freaker?”

“Nothing, just almost got eaten by a vampire this evening. Here.” He shoved the smaller shopping bag at her. “I stopped by one of the churches on the way home and had a priest bless them all.”

Becky gave him a strange look as she pulled out a cross on a chain, followed by a pair of dangling cross earrings. “Is that an ankle bracelet too?”

“Yeah, just promise me you'll wear one of them every day Beckster.”

She narrowed her eyes at him. “You really saw a vampire?”

“My stake disintegrated when I staked her.”

“Fine, I'll wear them.” She put the jewelry back in the bag. “Thanks...” And she left the apartment.

Merton sighed and collapsed onto his couch, reaching for the phone without even thinking about it. Before he realized what he was doing he was dialing Tommy's cell phone. It took a few rings but eventually a sleepy Tommy answered. “Ello?”

“Sorry Tommy...did I wake you?”

“Yeah...glad you did though.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, bad dream.”

“You okay?” Merton really wished he could be there with his mate.

“Yeah, I'm really glad to hear your voice Merton. How about you, are you okay?”

“Little shaken up.”

Tommy's voice was sharper then, more awake. “What happened?”

Merton sighed. “Sunnydale has vampires.”

“Crap. Did it hurt you?”

“No...I splashed her with holy water, which gave me time to get my stake out.”

Tommy's sigh of relief was almost a physical sensation as the sound of it washed over him. “I'm glad you're okay man.”

“Me too. Hey, how's school?”

“Made team captain.”

“Was there ever any doubt? How's Lori?”

“She's good, bored out of her mind because there have been no monsters to fight, but she's good. How about you?”

“First day is tomorrow.”

“Nervous?”

“A little.”

“You'll be fine babe. You've already made a couple of friends, right? That Jonathan guy...and what's his name?”

“Xander.”

“Yeah him...what kind of name is Xander anyway?”

Merton snorted. “I think its short for Alexander.”

There was a pause before Tommy whispered. “I miss you.”

“I miss you too Tommy.”

“Promise me you'll be careful?”

“Always, I even went to a Christian Bookstore and bought some new crosses. A local priest blessed everything I had for a donation of twenty bucks.”

“That's kind of weird.”

“A little.” Merton sighed. “I better go, we both need sleep, and I've got a big day tomorrow.”

“Yeah.”

“Love you.”

“Love you too buddy.”

xxx

It took Becky all of three seconds to lose him in the crowded hallway. Which he expected and didn't mind much, she was after all wearing the blessed cross earrings he'd bought her the night before. He found his classes easily enough, and amazingly none of the jocks had targeted him, or the cheerleaders. Merton decided not to question his luck, less it turn bad, so he sought Jonathan out for lunch and went about his day.

He ran into Xander again, and was promptly introduced to Willow and her boyfriend Oz, which was an interesting meeting. Oz sort of looked at him, cocked his head to one side and even sniffed him a bit. Then shook his hand. Willow had looked at her boyfriend in curiosity before shaking his hand as well.

All day long he kept waiting for something unusual to happen, but by the time the last bell sounded he decided that his run in with the vampire last night must have been a fluke. Perhaps Sunnydale was more normal than Pleasantville after all.

xxx

A couple of days later Jonathan nearly ran him over in the hallway. “Merton! There you are! I've been looking all over for you!”

“I'm not that hard to find Jono. What's up?”

“There’s supposed to be this really cool party at Buffy's house tonight.”

Merton paused in thought...had he met anyone with that name? “Who?”

“You haven't met her, she got kicked out last year and has been in Juvie or something all summer, but she's home and her Mom is throwing a party. Everyone is going to be there.”

“And you're telling me because?”

Jonathan sort of paused, as if surprised by the question. “Err...it’s a chance to mingle with a lot of people. Xander, Willow and Oz will be there...Buffy is kind of their friend. Actually she's the girl that kind of sounds like your friend Lori.”

“That's just enough to pique my interest. You have the address?”

“Yep.”

“I'll pick you up then.”

“Thanks, this is gonna be so cool!” And Jonathan was off again.

xxx

“I can't believe we're already getting invited to parties.”

“Uh, Beck, I think it’s a pretty open invitation list. We weren't invited specifically.”

“Whatever, it’s our first party, don't embarrass me.”

“Is she always like this?” Jonathan asked from the back seat.

“Unfortunately, yes. It’s my fault really, I preformed one too many surgeries on her dolls when we were kids.”

“Freaker.”

“Ya see what I mean?” He stopped the car at the side of the street. “Is this it?”

Jonathan leaned forward and peered through the windshield. “I think so...roll the window down.” Merton gave him a look but rolled the window down, music drifted in from the house. “Yep, that's the Dingos.” He grinned. “We're in the right place.”

Becky scrunched up her nose. “The Dingos?”

Jonathan nodded as they got out of the hearse. “Dingos Ate My Baby. It’s a local band...actually Oz plays lead guitar for them. Have you met Devan yet?”

Becky jerked to face the shorter boy. “Devan McLeish? He is so dreamy!”

“That's him singing.”

And Becky was off like a shot. Merton glared at his friend. “And I didn't bring any pepper spray.”

“Come on Merton.”

xxx

Merton had to admit the party was pretty fun, the Dingos were awesome, and more than once he got dragged into the fray by a pretty girl, just another face in the crowd. Anonymous. Then the drama started and the music stopped. Evidently things were getting ready to come to a head with Buffy and her mom...and Buffy's friends. Quickly he located Becky.

“Time to leave?” She asked him, her whisper hopeful. “It’s not that cool anymore.”

“As soon as we grab Jonathan.” He gripped her hand and she went willingly with him toward the chips and dip where Jonathan was still snacking despite the drama. At least until...Buffy? The pretty blond in the pink outfit put him on the spot.

Jonathan shook his head at the blond. “No thanks. I'm good.”

Merton shook his head and grabbed his friend by the arm. “Nice Jono. Come on.”

“But I'm not done.”

Merton ignored him and slowly pulled Jonathan and Becky away from the center of Sunnydale's latest Drama. He saw a crowd of people walking toward the house when he passed a window. “Great, more party-goers.”

“You think they'll start fighting?” Jonathan whispered. “I've seen Buffy hurt foot ball players before.”

“All the more reason to--” The windows smashed inward...and suddenly the house was filled with...”Zombies?” He yanked Becky away from one particularly gnarly corpse.

“What do we do?” She yelled at him, fear coloring her face and voice.

“We hide!” He yelled back, continuing to pull them along. “Try that door!”

Jonathan did as instructed. “Basement!”

“Go go go!” And down they went, Merton shut the door behind them. “Hit the lights!”

“Got it!” Jonathan managed to flip a switch even has Merton dragged them down the stairs.

“Merton!” Becky cried out. “The door!”

He shuddered. The zombies were already banging on the door. There had to be something. “What do we have to work with...bleach...detergent...fabric softener....salt!” The door was wrenched off its hinges. “Get over here now!”

Jonathan and Becky all but clung to him, and he opened the first container of salt and started to pour it around them in a circle. “Freaker what are you doing?”

“Trying to stay alive!” He started a second circle, this one closer to them.

Jonathan gulped as the zombies clamored down the stairs and approached them. Merton finished the second circle and waited, not even daring to breathe. The zombies shambled around them, circling them...but never crossing the lines of salt. Jonathan shivered. “How did you know?”

Merton let out a sigh of relief. “Didn't you ever watch Hocus Pocus? Besides salt has been used in protective rites for hundreds of years.”

“What do we do now?” Becky asked her hand over her nose to block the stench.

“Pray? Hope someone can put the zombies to rest? I don't exactly have my ancient Aramaic scroll with me...also I didn't raise these zombies so there's no guarantee I'd be able to put them back in the ground even if I did have the scroll with me.”

Jonathan and Becky gave him matching looks of shock; it was Jonathan however that asked the question. “You've raised zombies before?”

Merton shrugged. “Not on purpose...and not just zombies...there was an incident with a lesser Egyptian Pharaoh.”

Becky shifted a bit. “We just had to move to a town as weird as Pleasantville...can't we like just throw the salt at them?”

Merton bit his lip I thought. “I'd rather stay inside the protective circle if you don't mind.”

“What if no one can get rid of them?” Becky asked him.

“Well...I can try the chant...I think I remember it. But don't get mad if even more zombies show up.” They nodded and he took a calming breath. “Kayla marod ya balac marod.” Amazingly the zombies shuddered and began to fade into nothingness. “Huh...it worked. Kayla Marod ya balac marod!” And the zombies in the basement fully disappeared.

“Wow...”

Merton nodded in agreement. “You guys stay here; I'll see what I can do to help.” He gave them his best glare. “Don't leave the circle.” Becky and Jonathan nodded in agreement and he made his way back up the stairs...salt canister clutched tightly in his hands.

The first thing he saw was the Librarian and a pretty brunette holding off a handful of the undead. “Get back!” He yelled at them as he dashed the salt on the zombies. The undead shrieked in pain and fear. Then they started toward him.

“Run!” Giles ordered.

Instead Merton remained calm, mostly. “Kayla Marod ya balac marod!” Like before the zombies shuddered and flailed. “Kayla Marod ya balac marod!” The repetition caused them to fade away. Giles and the girl stared at him.

“What was that?” The girl asked, lowering her weapon...a ski pole?

“Was that Aramaic?”

“Yep.”

There was a flash of light outside somewhere, and everything became very quiet. Xander and Willow, and Buffy's mom came downstairs, cautiously. As Buffy and Oz came inside Merton somehow sensed a Hallmark moment in the making and stepped back to give them a moment. In fact while Buffy and Willow were hugging Xander apparently noticed he was trying to sneak away.

“Merton? Why are you holding salt?”

So much for sneaking away. “Well...traditionally salt is a good deterrent against a multitude of supernatural entities, including zombies.”

The others looked to Giles for conformation, the librarian nodded. “He is correct.”

“Yeah, he totally saved us with it. Then he said some weird mumbo jumbo and the zombies attacking us like totally disappeared.”

Merton sighed. “So...does this happen often?”

The girl in pink... who had to be Buffy, eyed him suspiciously. “That depends...what do you think just happened?”

He snorted. “I think a horde of flesh eating zombies attacked us and crashed your party.”

Giles cleared his throat. “Merton, Zombies don't eat the flesh of the living.”

He raised a brow in a sort of 'oh really' expression. “Obviously this wasn't my first horde of zombies, and they do crave brains if you raise them with a chant used by Mesopotamian royalty written in ancient Aramaic.”

Giles blinked at him, and slowly nodded. “Fair enough...I don't think I want to know how you know that. Good work by the way, your pronunciation was spot on. Where on earth did you find such a scroll?”

“Thanks and eBay... Also in my defense I wasn't trying to raise the dead when it happened.” He grimaced. “If the coast is clear I'm going take my sister and Jonathan home now...unless you want some help cleaning up?”

“That would lovely.” A woman, in her thirties he thought, smiled at him. “I'm Joyce Summers by the way, your hostess for the evening.”

“Merton Dingle. I'll just go get Becky and Jono now.”

Willow gave him horrified eyes. “You left your sister alone in the middle of a zombie attack?”

“No. We hid in the basement and I poured out two salt circles to protect us...and then I said the Aramaic chant. Had to use it twice, I guess because they were raised by a different source.”

Xander grinned at him. “Hey Merton, welcome to SunnyHell.”

Merton rolled his eyes. “Feels just like home. Don't suppose you guys have had any run-ins with body jumpers or Egyptian mummies? Human-eating spider people?”

There was a round of amused smiles, and a couple of gaping mouths. Lovely.

XXX


	3. Old Hat, New Hat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: From what I can tell marnox root is strictly Buffy-verse. Couldn't find any reference to it that didn't lead back to Buffy. So I made stuff up.

Old Hat, New Hat  
By: calikocat  
Word count: 10859

A/N: From what I can tell marnox root is strictly Buffy-verse. Couldn't find any reference to it that didn't lead back to Buffy. So I made stuff up.

XXX

“Hey Jono.” Merton gently clapped him on the shoulder as he sat beside him on the low wall by the sidewalk.

Jonathan jumped, as if shocked by a live wire, and nearly dropped the text book he'd been looking through. “Jesus!” 

Merton chuckled, not giggled, and grinned. “I go by Merton actually, Jesus is too old fashioned and not really my style.”

The other boy gave him a glare, which shifted to a sort of puzzled look. “Why are you here?”

“Where else would I be? I go to school here now.”

“I mean here, hanging out with me?”

Merton started to get a sinking feeling. “Oh...I...I guess I could leave, guess that means I overstayed my welcome.”

“No! No you can stay...just...you know you're in so I wondered why you would want to hang out with me.”

Merton held up a hand in protest, and more than little confusion. “I'm in? In where? In what? And why wasn't I notified?”

“You know, with Buffy's crowd. I mean they're not the popular kids, but they're a clique all their own. Everyone knows who they are. I mean Buffy is the hot scary girl who helps people and beats up bullies. Willow's the smartest girl in school and taught the computer classes last year after Ms. Calendar was murdered. Oz is low key, but cool cause he plays lead guitar in a band...and Xander. Well everyone knows him, there's not a kid in this school who he hasn't helped when the adults came down on them.”

“You've lost me somewhere in this abstract conversation Jono. What are you talking about?”

“Like the teachers who ask kids a question, when they know the kid doesn't know the answer? They just like to put the kid on the spot? Xander's the guy who always cuts a joke, or makes a comment to draw attention away from them, even if he doesn't know the kid's name.”

“You know I never actually had that problem because I always knew the answer. The problem I had was getting the teacher to acknowledge me and call on me.”

Jonathan gave him an impatient sigh. “All I'm saying, is...you have options now.”

“Oh come on Jono. You're the first friend I've made here; I barely know Xander and the others.”

“So...you're not gonna ditch me?”

“Of course not. You know...Tommy and Lori were the only friends I had back in Pleasantville...and Tommy was the first friend I ever had.”

“But the two of you didn't start hanging out until your sophomore year right?”

Merton blushed a little. “Yeah. Before Tommy I didn't have any friends...so I wouldn't ditch you Jonathan.”

Jonathan's eyes got a little bright, and he blinked a little too quickly. They both ignored the almost tears he was about to shed and Jonathan cleared his throat. “So, what's up?”

“Oh the usual. Becky's mad at me.”

“What did you do this time?”

“I told Devon, Dingoes Devon, to stop checking out my baby sister...in front of her and several cool kids.”

“Ouch.”

“That's what I said after she punched my arm.”

xxx

The rest of the morning passed rather uneventfully, except that Willow sort of dragged him over to meet a girl named Amy...whose mother had apparently been an evil witch and was now permanently MIA after trying to destroy them all. The gist of the introduction had been that they were thinking of forming a coven of like minded students and wondered if he'd be interested since he'd raised some zombies.

It was an interesting idea; he'd never had anyone who shared his fascination with magic or the occult. Sure Tommy and Lori were his best friends, and always would be...but this was cool and uncharted territory for him. So he'd promised he'd think about it...but Jonathan had to be included because he liked the occult too. Both girls seemed surprised, but agreed and decided to talk about it later, Amy had another person she wanted to invite.

And then Willow had dragged him over to Oz who looked amused and gently slapped him five, because of what he'd said to Devon. Evidently not many big brothers got in the guy's face over making eyes at their underage sisters. Now that Devon knew she was jail bait he was hands and eyes off.

So the morning went well and he felt like he'd accomplished quite a bit...along with his class work. By the time lunch rolled around he found himself dragging Jonathan out the front door and toward the mini park where other seniors were gathering for a quaint off campus meal.

“Whoa, Merton. We can't eat over there.”

“Of course we can, we're seniors, practically alumni. It's our right and a freedom we've earned after the years of hell called the public education system.”

“Cliques eat over there. We're not a clique, we're a two. Only cliques can eat off campus like--”

“Merton! Jono! Come on!”

Jonathan stared. “Buffy is calling for us and waving us over. She called me Jono.”

“Yep.”

“Why is Buffy calling for us and waving us over?”

“Because she knows of my culinary skills and wants to compare notes.”

“What?”

Merton rolled his eyes. “Come on. We're in.” And continued to drag Jonathan toward the group. Willow and Cordelia shifted to make room for them. “Ladies.”

Cordelia gave a small nod and Willow seemed to vibrate with giddy energy. “Hey Merton! Hey Jonathan!”

“What's in the Tupperware?” Xander asked.

“My contribution to lunch. Hope you all save room for desert.” He handed the container to Buffy. “Here you are Ms. Summers.”

Buffy accepted the container and peeked inside. “Cookies! Wow Merton, are these homemade?”

“Is there any other way to make chocolate chip cookies?”

“Wow. You raise zombies, you know protective magic and you can bake.” Xander grinned. “All the things girls are looking for in a guy these days.”

“Especially the baking part.” Cordelia murmured, eying the cookies.

“Thanks, I think.” He didn't miss the small grin Jonathan gave him at Xander's comment. “So what did we miss?”

Buffy handed them both water bottles. “Not much. Just my abundance of free time these days. Thanks for the recipes by the way; my Mom's never been so impressed with my cooking...it’s actually edible.”

“You're welcome, oh be sure to try that Alfredo sauce the next time you have Italian. It is delish.”

Willow gave her a concerned face. “It's good that you're keeping busy...but don't worry about it Buffy, I know you'll be back in school soon.”

Xander swallowed a bite of food. “Don't you and your mom have an appointment with his Snyder-ness about that?”

“Yeah, tomorrow I think.”

“What's the deal with that guy anyway? When we came here to register he couldn't decide if he liked me, for my grades, or wanted to keep me out of school, because of my clothes.”

Cordelia nibbled on the food a bit as she answered his inquiry. “Snyder hates anyone who makes, or has the potential to make, the school look bad. Guess he couldn't decide because you fit into both categories, the bad and the good. Also I just think he hates everybody.”

Jonathan shook his head. “If you keep below the radar he doesn't even know you're there. You might get the occasional 'Move it' or 'Get to class', but that's it.”

Oz nodded kind of absently. “He's right.”

Merton grimaced. “Well I'm doomed; I don't know how to stay off the radar. I'm just glad none of the jocks have tried to shove me in my locker...especially since they're half the size of the lockers back at Pleasantville High.”

Buffy sighed wistfully. “It must be nice to not be on the radar.”

Willow did the giddy thing again. “Oh, oh! There's Scott Hope.”

Their heads all turned in the direction she was pointing. “Who?” Merton asked, having no idea which guy she was talking about. Jonathan pointed at a skinny, well dressed guy, who was talking to a short-haired blonde, Debbie something.

Willow continued. “He likes you, he wanted to ask you out last year...but with everything...you weren't ready. But I think you could be ready now. Maybe? Maybe in a predate sense? Like a conversation, or that quirky thing you do with your mouth that the boys and some girls like.”

Everyone stared at her. “Do tell? There are a lot of things ones mouth can do.” Merton said with a little grin. He'd never met a person who could babble on his level.

“Oh! Not a bad quirky mouth thing! A good one...uh...that little half smile thing you do....” She glared at Oz. “You're supposed to stop me when I go into word misuse-age.”

“Can't. It’s too cute. I like it when you do that.”

There was a round of grins, and Jonathan nudged Merton as Scott approached them. Upon closer inspection Scott Hope was cute...he was no Tommy Dawkins, but he looked respectable enough. “Not bad I guess, if that's what you're into, kinda skinny.”

“Why wouldn't she be into him?”

Scott smiled at Buffy as he walked past their group. “Hey Buffy.”

Buffy gave an unsure smile. “Hi.”

And he walked on. Willow took sip of her water. “That went well. Don't you think that went well?”

Jonathan nodded. “I've had worse reactions when I've said hi to a girl.” Merton found himself nodding, as did Xander.

“Tell me about it.” Xander muttered.

Merton sort of hee'd in agreement. “My favorite reaction is the classic 'Drop Dead'. Or, and this is one I've heard a number of times; 'Dream on loser'.”

Cordelia smirked at them but nodded. “He didn't slit our throats or set us on fire. Sounds like progress to me.”

“There is that, a lack of maiming is always a plus in my book.” He ate a bite of his food. “This is really good Buffy. If you're serious about snagging this guy you need to feed him some of your cooking.”

“Did you do the half-smile?”

Buffy sighed. “I'm not looking to snare Scott Hope. I just want my life back, the normal stuff you know? Like, I can't believe I'm admitting this, but school and homework and...”

Willow nudged her. “Dating?”

Buffy looked down. “Well...”

Xander grinned in between bites. “You know you want too. I saw that little half-smile, you tramp you.” She punched his arm and both Merton and Jonathan winced in sympathy as Xander laughed, and ow'd.

“Alight, yes. I want to date, shop, hang out with my friends, all my friends,” she glanced at him and Jonathan, “Go to school and save the world from unspeakable demons. You know girly stuff.”

Merton raised his hand, with just a small feeling of alarm. “World saving? Is that really on the agenda?” He shared a worried glance with Jonathan.

Xander smirked at both of them. “Welcome to the Scooby gang, where we avert at least one apocalypse a year.”

Jonathan's jaw dropped. “Wow...really?”

Willow nodded. “Just try not to break any of the rules...like Buffy.”

Jonathan gulped. “Which rule did you break?”

Buffy looked at Willow in confusion. “We have rules?”

“Of course. Rule one is: Don't die...but you broke that one when the Master drowned you.”

Merton blinked and looked at their solemn faces. “Can we get a back story on that? This is kind of like starting a movie with the end credits which can be informative but lacking in a tactile sense.”

Buffy blushed a bit and nodded. “Yeah...but it’s a long back story.”

xxx

The cool thing about playing video games with Jonathan was that he didn't cheat, and they were about evenly matched which was cool and kept it interesting. Back before he and Tommy had started dating whenever he was about to win Tommy would startle him on purpose by wolfing out...which always resulted in Tommy winning. After the dating had started though...that petty action had stopped...actually after they started dating they'd pretty much stopped playing video games together.

So to reiterate. One of the cool things about playing video games with Jonathan was that he actually had someone to play with. And he really shouldn't let his mind wander because Jonathan just creamed his character.

Jonathan glanced at him. “Are you sure you want to play? Cause it doesn't seem like you're trying.”

“Yeah. Sorry, I spaced out for bit. It’s just been a while since I've played.”

“You want to do something else?”

“Not really.”

Jonathan sighed, saved their game and turned off the console. “So what do you think about Willow and Amy's idea?”

“About forming a coven? A haven for like-minded youths who wish to delve into the mystic arts?”

A long blink. “Yeah. Sounds pretty cool.”

“Eh, I guess so. I've never been around so many people that were into the occult...evil sorority witches notwithstanding.”

That made Jonathan's jaw lower a bit. “Sorority witches?”

“Yeah, our sophomore year, Tommy's sort of girlfriend got recruited by a sorority...because they cast a spell and brainwashed her. We saved her though. A few select words and they turned on each other. It was an interesting cat fight.”

“What happened?”

Merton pointed to a wooden figurine. “See that nifty little oddity?” Jonathan nodded. “They all turned into one of those. I have all twelve.”

“That's a weird number for a coven, especially for one made up of black witches...oh, the girl you saved would have been their thirteen.”

“Exactly, but once they turned each other into little hideous statues all we had to do was remove their member pin from Stacy and the spell over her was caput.”

“Did you guys ever meet any other spell casters?”

“Actually yeah...there was this one time a guy I knew cast a spell on me. I almost ended up permanently invisible. And male nurse St. Jacques was a voodoo practitioner.”

“Whoa. What else?”

Merton grinned. This was much better than playing video games...though he had to do some omitting. No point in outing Tommy as a werewolf, at least not without permission.

xxx

“Merton!”

Merton paused when Willow called his name. “Hey Willow, I was just on my way to class. Don't want to be late...Ms. Barton gets cranky at the stragglers.” He blinked at Buffy, surprised to see her. “Hey...you're on campus, walking among the student populous once more. I suppose this means good news?”

Buffy grinned. “I'm officially a student again.”

“Congratulations, we'll celebrate later. Gotta go!” He skipped away; he really didn't want to be late.

“He's kind of brainy, isn't he? Like your level of brains?”

“I checked out his records. He could give me a run for my money...if we were racing and there was a betting situation.”

“Wow. Well come on, Giles wanted to see me.” They wandered into the library. “Do you think he's mad?”

Willow shook her head, turning to face her. “No. He didn't do that weird British clucking thing with his tongue. That's how you...he's behind me isn't he.”

Buffy smiled. “Hey Giles.” Willow turned to face Giles who wasn't looking at either of them, too busy setting up items...for some sort of spell. 

“Been there long?”

“Long enough. I'm glad you're here Buffy, your timing couldn't be better, I need some information regarding your battle with Acathla and Angel.”

“It’s good to see you too Giles, and it’s great to be back on campus with my friends and my Watcher who is no doubt just bubbling with joy over my return.”

Giles paused. “Oh...well it goes without saying that I'm very glad you're back with us and it hasn't been the same without...you're enjoying this aren't you?”

Both girls grinned and Buffy started to fiddle with the spell ingredients. “So, Acathla?”

“Yes. I'd like to make sure he remains dormant. The last thing we need is for him to awaken and suck the world into hell when we're all sleeping. So I'm working on a binding spell.”

Willow twitched in eagerness. “A spell? Can I help?”

“I'll let you know if I need help, with the research. It’s a very delicate-”

“I'm delicate; and sensitive too.”

Giles looked at her pointedly. “And very difficult spell. It...well I won't bore you with the details, but there is a litany that one has to recite in Aramaic and it’s very specific. So I need precise details about their defeat.”

“Okay...what do you want to know?” Buffy asked, nudging Willow who was pouting.

Willow perked up again. “Merton and I could both help you. He knows Aramaic.”

Giles sighed. “Willow, the boy raised flesh eating zombies on accident. Though his pronunciation was precise...”

“See, we could help.”

“Willow.”

“Sorry, go ahead Buffy.”

“No you guys go ahead. I've got an English make up test...if I see Merton again should I tell him you want to see him?”

Giles nodded. “If you would, I'd appreciate it.”

“Okay...you think they'll give me credit for being able to speak it? English I mean.”

They both stared at her and she made a little sad distressed sound before leaving to face her fate.

xxx

Merton peaked into the library. Giles was at the counter. “Giles?”

“Oh, Merton. Good, come in would you.”

Merton stepped inside and made his way to the counter, eying the spell ingredients that were laid out. He frowned and pointed at the ingredients. “Why do you have marnox root and sage out? I don't think those two ingredients are ever used in the same spell.”

Giles looked at the items on the counter. “True. Willow didn't realize that when she was commenting on what it did when mixed with a virgin's saliva.”

“It makes a very crude sort of truth serum...but you don't actually drink it, you smear it on the lips of the person who you think is lying to you.”

Giles put down the book he'd been holding. “How do you know that?”

Merton blinked and tried not to fidget. “How do I know that? Why would Willow know that? Also she and a girl named Amy invited me to join a little coven they're working on. Did you know that?” 

Giles eyes widened slightly. “No, I was not aware of that...but we're talking about you, not Willow and not Amy Madison.”

Merton sighed. “Look I've been studying magic and the occult for a long time.”

“These are not forces to be tampered with lightly.”

Merton rolled his eyes. “Trust me, I know this, I've had a few mishaps that I've learned from. Also a former classmate nearly turned me invisible, and that’s not something you can take back once the transformation is complete.”

“No, no its not.” Giles slipped his glasses off and gave Merton a very...chilling look. “I can't help but feel you're hiding something.”

He swallowed at the man's eyes. “My hometown, Pleasantville, is a lot like Sunnydale. A lot of weird things happen, people go missing, the dead walk, and magic and mayhem are an everyday occurrence.”

“So, you have much more experience with these sorts of things than you've let on.”

“Yeah...I mean we only had one apocalypse that had to be stopped...and it was a little less conventional than the ones Buffy stopped.”

“How so?”

“There was this guy...with horns. And he was the manager of a wrestler named Doctor Apocalypse. All they needed to bring about Armageddon was six-hundred and sixty six winning matches in the ring.”

“What? You're not serious.”

“Unfortunately. That's only one example of how wacky it is back home.”

“You and I need to have a long talk about what you've witnessed.”

Merton held up a hand. “Hold on there Mr. McNosy Pants. I can't just tell you everything.”

“Don't call me that...Why not?”

“Some secrets aren't necessarily mine.”

Giles stared at him for a moment longer before slipping his glasses back on; his eyes were softer and gentler. “You have people to protect.”

Merton let out a sigh of relief, glad the older man wasn't going to get information out of him by force. Who knew a librarian could be so scary...oh wait...he did know that already. “Yeah.”

“Will their secrets put anyone here in danger?”

“No.”

“Fair enough...may I ask why the secrets are so important?”

Merton folded his arms and glared. “Yeah...we had a run in with some hunters, and the occasional angry mob.”

Suddenly Giles' gaze was more sympathetic...and worried. “Did you lose anyone? I'm guessing the hunters and the mob didn't discriminate.”

“Everyone made it out okay, and we ran them, the hunters, out of town.”

“Believe it or not I do understand. We had a hunter show up last term, werewolves were his specialty. He...well what he did isn't important, but he almost killed Oz.” Giles looked thoughtful for a second. “Though I don't think we've ever had any angry mobs.”

Merton blinked. “Why would he try to--” His eyes widened.

“Yes, Oz is a werewolf.”

“Wow...I never would have guessed...well the sniffing thing should have tipped me off.”

That seemed to pique Giles' interest. “Oh? You're familiar with werewolves then?”

“Yeah, I've met a few...Oz seems different from them. Does he have an unhealthy obsession with chicken?”

A bit of a smile made the Watcher's lips quirk up in amusement. “Not to my knowledge. The werewolves you know are like that?”

“One is. The rest...well they used to be evil...ever heard of the Syndicate?”

Giles' eyes widened. “I have.”

“Well they're under new management, have been for a while, and their current leader has a strict no evil policy that he expects everyone to follow.”

“I've heard that the Syndicate was in fact very anti-human, it’s good to hear there's been a change of heart in that matter...and you trust this new leader?”

Merton smiled. “He's my best friend; we're thick as thieves, loyal to one another till the end and beyond.”

“Good enough. Now, tell me, since you seem to be more experienced in magic than Willow or the other children that you'll keep an eye on them.”

“Oh come on! You're the adult. Why do I have to babysit? Also don't tell any of them about the babysitting comment.”

Giles gave him a sort of smirk. “I'll mentor the lot of you when you need it...but tell me Merton. What's the most complex spell you've done?” Merton was silent for a moment, and Giles curiosity grew. “Merton?”

“A binding spell...sort of.”

“What were you locking away?”

Merton shook his head. “Not that kind of binding spell. The werewolves of the Syndicate mate for life...and there are specifics to follow. A public ceremony...and a private spell working.”

“And you worked the spell for the happy couple.”

Merton could feel his face heat up. “No...The couple has to work the magic that binds them together as mates.”

“A form of sex magic.”

“Yeah.” Merton met the older man's eyes again and pulled the chain from his shirt, allowing Giles to see the wedding ring that hung from it. “It worked.”

Giles eyes were huge, and Merton felt satisfied at the surprise. “You're mated to the Alpha of the Syndicate...why would you leave him?”

He put the chain back and snorted. “I'm not eighteen yet...and my parents don't believe in werewolves.” He shrugged. “But they know he's moving here after graduation so we can be together.”

“The Leader of the Syndicate is moving to Sunnydale...Merton, I realize you didn't mean to tell me this much, but I can assure you these secrets are safe with me.”

Merton nodded. “So...I guess you want to know about the other things we faced back home.”

“If you don't care to share. Oh, you mentioned Egyptian mummies at the party. We actually had a run in with a mummified Inca Princess.”

“Really? Let’s compare notes. Have you guys had any run-ins with creepy cable installation guys with horrendous teeth? Or toxic swamp monsters with hearts of gold? Why do you keep polishing your glasses like that?”

xxx

Merton settled himself beside Jonathan as they all gathered around one of the tables in the science lab they were using for their meeting. It was kind of exciting to be with so many teens that had similar interests. Willow stood and cleared her throat.

“I'd like to welcome you all to the first meeting of the Hellmouth Coven. I'm Willow...which you know already, and I'd like to start this meeting with a brief introduction of my magical workings...also I think that whichever of us has the most experience should probably be our Coven Head.” There was a round of murmured agreement. “Okay. So the first spell I did was this really old Gypsy curse that restored a vampire's soul. I felt something go through me...and my friends said I went into a trance and started speaking Romany instead of English halfway through the spell. But I don't know if it worked or not.” She bit her lip. “Um...I've also done a couple pagan blessings...and some minor conjuring.” Willow sat down and looked at Amy.

Amy stood and looked at their small gathering of students. “I'm Amy Madison and I guess my magic is sort of inherited? I mean Mom was a witch...a bad one. She switched our bodies and tried to recapture her glory days as a high school cheerleader. Luckily Mr. Giles reversed the spell and switched us back. Anyway my mom kind of banished herself when Buffy deflected one of her spells with a mirror here in the science lab.” She took a breath and looked a bit uneasy. “I've messed around with some spells...mostly to get out of doing homework...which is bad I know and I haven't done that in months. And there was a love spell which went way wrong and every woman in Sunnydale started chasing after Xander.” Amy blushed a bit and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. “I haven't done anything like that since. There's just been some cleansing and meditation rituals...and a few pagan blessings.” She sat down and looked to one of the boys Merton didn't know.

He looked just a little younger than them...a freshman or a sophomore. His hair was blond and a little spiked. “Um...my name is Andrew...please don't call me Andy, my older brother does and I hate it. I'm still new to the magic stuff. All I've done are a couple of spells to increase good fortune and dispute negativity. But I'm eager to learn more.” He gulped and sat back down.

The other boy Merton hadn't been introduced to then stood. “My name is Michael, and I'm familiar with Candle Magic, as well as some blessings that have been passed down though my family. My grandmother is a practitioner. I have some ability with making wards to keep evil spirits out or at bay.”

He sat down and Jonathan stood up. “I'm Jonathan and I've read a lot of the spell books in the school library. I've also read up on a lot of alternative religions because they're really interesting. I...I've done a couple of spells...that sort of make illusions? Kind of like projecting an image of something over something else. It’s pretty cool, but takes a lot of concentration.” He sat down and grinned at Merton.

Here goes nothing. “Hi, my name is Merton. My hometown is a lot like Sunnydale, by that I mean there was usually a monster of the week that had to be dealt with. Shape shifters, evil witches, a cyborg, body switchers, mummies, zombies, vampires, and a whole slew of preternatural entities. There was even an evil book mobile librarian who was using her knowledge of ancient Babylonian texts to turn people into books.” He took a breath. “I've nearly been turned invisible, and when I outsmarted the sorcerer who did that to me I destroyed his spell book, that kind of magic is too dangerous to just have lying around. There was the time I was briefly possessed by a ghost, and I had to dispossess my sister after she had a run in with a demon in locker 666. For that I had to bless the water in my parents’ hot tub and dunk her in it, made quite the light show.” He gave them all a little grin. “My friends and I once defeated the sandman when he tried to put the entire world to sleep forever. And when I was but a wee scamp I had an imaginary friend named Vince, short for Mr. Invincible...only when I unlocked my old toy chest to donate some things to a local toy drive I freed him...and he wasn't as imaginary as I thought. He was quite real and we had to outsmart him and lock him back in the chest because it was his only weakness...and it was better than getting hit with plasma bolts.” He hmm'd to himself. “There's more, but I don't want to bore anyone.”

They stared at him as he sat down, and tried not to fidget. Michael gulped. “You willed a plasma throwing imaginary friend into existence?”

“Sort of?”

Jonathan laughed. “He also raised Zombies...and put them to rest again.”

Amy raised her hand. “I vote Merton be our Coven Head.”

Willow grinned. “Any more votes for Merton to be our leader?” There were no naysayers. “Well Merton...what now?”

“I uh...well I'm honored. And I guess our first order of business should be to recall the rules of magic. The Wiccan creed if you will, the most important part being, to ‘Let Your Magic Harm None’.” He shot a glance at Amy and raised a brow; she smiled and looked a bit sheepish. “This in most cases is a good rule to follow. However magic in self defense is okay. After all it's kind of stupid to let yourself be gunned down by some black magic bogey.”

Willow nodded. “Especially since we live on the Hellmouth.”

“Exactly. Now...do we want to celebrate the holidays? The next one coming up is Mabon, also known as The Feast of Avalon, The Second Harvest Festival--”

The others grinned and joined in with the different names;

“Cornucopia.”

“Winter Finding.”

“Wine Harvest.”

“Equinozio di Autunno.”

Everyone stared at Willow, and Merton nodded. “Nice one Willow. So we're agreed? We'll be celebrating the holidays?” Nods all around. “Cool!”

xxx

Merton walked alongside Buffy, both of them carrying drinks. She glanced at him as they started to make their way back to Oz and Willow. “Where's your shadow? You and Jonathan usually are inseparable.”

“He's hanging out with Amy and they're talking about magic and spells. I don't think she realized they have a lot of the same interests.”

“In other words they're being cute and getting to know each other and you didn't want to be a third wheel.”

“In a nutshell. I've been a third wheel before, it’s rather awkward, or they forget you're even there.” They settled in their seats beside one another, as they watched Oz slowly separate himself from Willow's lips.

Buffy handed them their drinks. “Don't let us interrupt.”

“Thanks.”

Merton passed the extra drink he was carrying to Buffy; she accepted it with a smile. Willow noticed the smile and sat up in surprise. “Does she look glowy to you?”

Oz studied Buffy a bit. “Yeah, she does kind of brighten the Bronze tonight.”

“Busted I guess. I passed my English make up exam, and now I'm hanging out with my friends. It’s good to have my life back.” Her smile faded suddenly and Merton put a hand on her arm in concern.

“Buffy?” Somehow her hand ended up in his and she gave his hand a squeeze. He followed her line of sight and blinked. Scott Hope paused midway across the room, but turned away when he caught sight of their clasped hands. “Oh...”

“Oh come on. I told him he could see Buffy if he came by tonight. Merton!”

“Oops? It’s not my fault he got the wrong idea...also Buffy wouldn't let go of my hand.”

Buffy smiled at him. “It’s fine Merton. And Wills, I'm really not ready for a boyfriend.”

“But dancing is fun! You need more fun!”

“But dancing leads to kisses and dates and I'm just not ready.”

Merton squeezed her hand back. “It doesn't have to. You want to dance with absolutely no romantic pressure you let me know; because I won't even put a teeny tiny ounce of romantic pressure on you.”

She rolled her eyes. “Thanks for the gesture but no.”

He snorted and released her hand. “I'm not kidding Buffy. Trust me, you're not my type.”

She raised a brow at him, and looked a little offended. “And what is your type?”

Merton grinned and pulled out his wallet. “This is my type.” He slid the photo of himself and Tommy out and handed it to her. “His name is Tommy. We're doing the long distance thing for now, but he's moving to Sunnydale after graduation.”

Buffy's eyes widened as she looked at the picture. “Wow. You have good taste.”

“I know, what other kind of taste would I have but good?”

“Let me see!” Willow leaned forward and Buffy handed her the picture. “Wow. Merton...he's very handsome. And I think he's just as lucky as you are.”

“Thanks.”

Buffy reached for his hand again. “Thanks Merton. I'll keep the offer in mind.”

Xander and Cordelia entered their little corner, looking at them curiously. Xander settled in a seat, pulling Cordelia down beside him. “So what are we all talking and smiling about?”

Buffy grinned. “Merton's boyfriend.”

Xander and Cordelia shared a shocked sort of look and Willow handed Cordelia the picture. “See.”

Cordelia accepted the photo. “Wow. You have good taste. Is that a football jersey? You're dating a football player?”

“Tommy just made Captain. He's also the starting quarterback, and like me, he has good taste.” Merton couldn't help it; he had to brag a little.

Xander glanced at the picture. “Really? You have a boyfriend? Like kisses and nookie with a guy boyfriend?”

Merton frowned at the question. “Yes Xander, I am romantically involved with another guy. Is that going to be a problem?”

“No. No problem.”

Cordelia handed the picture back to him. “He's taller than you, I bet he's built.”

Merton put the photo away as he smiled again and his mind wandered just a bit. “All over. He's really strong too; he can just pick me up and pack me around.”

The girls giggled, Oz remained sort of indifferent, and Xander looked uncomfortable. Cordelia just nodded in approval. “It’s good to know some people still have taste, unlike the Slut-O-Rama on the dance floor with her Disco Dave. I mean look at what they're wearing.”

All eyes turned to look for the couple she was talking about, it wasn't hard to find them. And god help him but he agreed with Cordelia...what was the girl wearing...those pants...ugh...though the shirt wasn't bad...moving on. Her moves were modern enough and she danced to the music well, but her partner. Well he looked like he'd stepped through a time warp, or possibly a wormhole that lead straight to the 70s. “Wow...someone's a little behind the times. He's not even dancing to the music.”

Cordelia nodded. “Doesn't he know Disco is dead?”

Merton caught Buffy looking closely at the couple as they headed off the dance floor. “Guys...Disco might not be the only dead thing in the room.”

And that was their cue to look sharp and follow her lead as she led them out of the Bronze. Which was dark and there was not a soul in sight. “Well...this is nice. I've made out in better places, but to each their own.” He winced when Buffy just barely elbowed him. “Ow.”

“Where'd they go?”

Cordelia shook her head. “They probably just wanted to be alone--”

There was a small crash in the alley and a girl crying out in protest. Merton nodded. “Yeah, he wanted to be alone for a little night cap, and not the fun kind.”

“Let’s go.”

They rounded the corner just as the girl pushed the guy away from her, correction, just as she pushed the vampire away from her. She jumped on a crate and jumped off it again with a spinning kick and knocked the vampire to the pavement. Then she took a step towards them.

“Hey, you're Buffy right?”

Merton motioned behind her. “Incoming!”

The girl slammed her head back and knocked the vampire down again. “Thanks, cutie. I'm Faith. Y'all mind if I borrow these?” She reached for Buffy's stake and his pepper spray, liberating them from their hands and went after the vamp again.

“I think there's a new slayer in town.” Oz murmured as they watched Faith mace the vampire. He screamed and clawed at his face...and she staked him...

As he dusted she turned back to them and gave Merton and Buffy their stake and pepper spray. “Thanks guys.” And then she moved passed them, back toward the door of the Bronze.

They all stared at one another. Xander glared at him. “You would get called cute by a girl right after you come out to us.”

Merton glared right back. “Don't get snippy at me Mister. Besides, the ladies hardly ever look at me.”

“Can we just stay out here, for like ever?” Buffy asked.

Willow shook her head. “Probably not. We should ya know do the talking thing and get to know her. Plus Giles will want to know.”

Buffy sighed. “Let’s go back.”

xxx

The following conversation with Faith was...interesting. Xander and Willow seemed to hang onto every word the new slayer uttered, Oz remained Oz and Cordelia looked like she wanted to strangle her boyfriend, not that he blamed her. Buffy had decided he was her shiny new security blanket because he found himself practically attached to her as they snuggled on a loveseat in their little corner of the Bronze. Every time he tried to shift away her grip on his hand and arm kept him tight against her. Who knew an insecure slayer would be so bad for his circulation? If she pulled him any closer she'd be in his lap...or he'd be in hers. It was hard to tell at this point which she was trying to accomplish.

Aside from his near drooling over Faith's words, Xander's most annoying action thus far was the glare he kept shooting at Merton for being so close to Buffy. Guy seriously needed to decide if he was dating Cordelia, gonna jump Faith, or pant after Buffy. For now though, Faith seemed to take up the majority of his attention.

“They should film that story and show it every Christmas.” Xander murmured in awe.

Merton snorted, and everyone looked at him. He shrugged. “The nakedness is intriguing...and your story is a bit less embarrassing than my own experience of public nudity.”

Faith raised a brow and leered at him. “You end up naked in front of a preacher?”

“No, just the entire lunch crowd at my old school.”

Faith blinked and leaned closer. “Really? What happened?”

“Let's just say it was a result of when I bested a rival sorcerer in a game of wits and made him end his spell.”

Willow gaped at him...then covered her mouth with a giggle. “Was that the guy that put that invisibility spell on you?”

“Yep. And when he ended it I was naked in the cafeteria...and then the lunch bell rang.”

Buffy nudged him. “What happened to your rival?”

Merton shrugged. “He transferred out. He's in here in California somewhere I think, but I took his spell book and destroyed it.”

Willow nodded. “Right, because you should never cast a spell just to prove a point.”

“Exactly.”

Cordelia looked at him curiously. “Does that mean Invisible Marci was running around naked the entire time she was stalking me?”

There was a shudder among the original Scoobies and Buffy made a face. “Not something I want to think about. Besides the FBI took her, so she' not our problem.”

Faith gaped...and Merton knew he was making a similar expression. She shook her head in disbelief. “The feds, really?”

Xander cleared his throat in an effort to regain Faith's attention. “Hey what was that other story about...and what's with the muffin mutilation? He gestured to the muffins that Faith was currently tearing apart and inhaling.

Faith shrugged and said between bites. “Slayin' always makes me hungry and horny.” All eyes turned to Buffy, including Merton's, Buffy fidgeted, and Faith continued. “But I see you and your beau have that well in hand.”

Buffy shook her head. “No, no we're just friends.”

Xander shifted and motioned to Merton. “Also, Merton's gay.”

Merton frowned. “Wow Xander, you don't have to say it like it’s a handicap or a disease.”

“Have you ever even kissed a girl?” Xander asked, with just a bit of edge to his voice.

“Yeah. There was a bit of a fluke with a friend back in Pleasantville, Lori and I kissed, Tommy saw it...and Tommy got really pissed off...then I almost died....and then he confessed to me and then there were lots of Tommy kisses. And nothing but that since. Now stop being such a jerk just because my sexual orientation is making you uncomfortable.”

Faith swallowed another bite of muffin. “Hey its cool, we can troll for studs.”

“Committed relationship. Tommy and I have been together for over a year.”

“That's cool, if that's what you're into. He any good in the sack?”

Merton smirked at her. “We did some slaying back in Pleasantville and the back of my car is very roomy.”

Cordelia wrinkled her nose. “You drive a hearse.”

“Which makes a cozy little love nest for two...possibly as many as four, but neither of us likes to share the other.”

The only sour expression came from Xander. “That's a little more information than I wanted.” Merton ignored the comment.

“Not me.” Willow giggled.

Cordelia waved her hand. “I get it!” They all stared. “Not the sex, the two slayers thing. When Buffy drowned Kendra was called, and when Kendra got her throat slashed Faith was called.”

Merton could feel his eyes bug. “I'd wondered about that...so this two slayers at a time thing has happened before?”

Beside him Buffy nodded. “Yeah.”

Willow looked at Faith, curiosity covering her face. “But why were you called here?”

“My Watcher is at some fancy shindig in England so I came here to meet Buff and compare notes. I heard something about a rocket launcher?”

Xander started to say something, but Merton beat him to it as he turned to Buffy. “Rocket launcher? Really?”

Cordelia grinned. “That was mine and Xander's first date; we stole it from the army for Buffy's birthday present.”

Xander sort of nodded absently, as if remembering that night. “Where is it by the way?”

“In my basement...Mom freaked out when she found it.”

Willow winced. “Ouch.”

“So B, what was your toughest kill?”

Buffy looked haunted for a moment, but before Merton could say anything Oz spoke. “Hold up. Having a thought. I'm down with the vampire slaying, but what's your stance on werewolves?”

Willow took his hand in a show of support and looked at Faith. “Oz is a werewolf.”

Oz shrugged. “So is my baby cousin Jordy and both his parents.”

That was interesting, and Merton couldn't pass up the chance for new werewolf information. “Were any of you born that way?”

Oz nodded. “Jordy was. I got bit. My aunt and my uncle got attacked in high school.”

Faith gave a care free shrug. “Hey, as long as you keep your teeth to yourself we'll be five by five. But the vamps, I'm thinkin' open season.” She grinned at Buffy. “Just you, me, and the gang here rockin' out Watcher free.”

They all glanced at one another and Buffy tilted her head a bit in confusion. “Watcher free?”

Faith froze, a little shocked he guessed. “Didn't yours go to the retreat too?”

Merton frowned...something was off. “Apparently Giles didn't get an invite.”

xxx

When Merton arrived home there was a package on the landing just outside his apartment door. The return address was the Syndicate Headquarters; he recognized Gil's handwriting, deemed it safe and picked it up as he let himself in.

He wasn't quite sure how he'd managed to get away from the Bronze, since everyone was so entranced with the new Slayer in town...well okay not everyone. But he'd been glad to get away, especially with the way Xander had been acting, like a grade-A homophobic jerk. Heck, he'd even had a good excuse to leave; Buffy had been ready to go and asked for a ride. Since he already knew the way they'd bid the others good night and he'd driven her home.

Merton collapsed on his sofa, package in hand and cut the tape with his decorative, yet functional letter opener. Once his brief struggle with a small army of packing peanuts was won he found a cell phone inside. Nifty. He turned it on, it was fully charged, and called the Syndicate.

There was a ring...and another ring...and finally Gil's jolly, if sleepy, voice came over the line. “Reformed Werewolf Syndicate.” There was a pause, and what sounded like a yawn...and maybe a giggle in the background. Interesting. “This is Gil, how may I direct your call?”

“Sorry to call so late Gil, I just got home and found the package.”

“Oh, it’s okay Merton. Now, how can I help you, oh mate of our Wondrous Leader?”

Merton rolled his eyes. “I was wondering what you could tell me about other types of werewolves, like maybe a species that changes three nights instead of one. A kind that is completely taken over by their beast when they change?”

“Ugh...that kind? They’re kind of icky and a subspecies. I mean I'm sure their perfectly respectable the rest of the time, but they have absolutely no manners when they're in their transformed state. Why?”

“I've met one, he's a student out here...do you think you could send me whatever information you have on them?”

“You betcha. I'll email everything to you in the morning...I think I can also get some books to you that might help. Including the theories of when they branched away from our kind.”

“That would be great, thanks.”

“No thanks needed. We've pretty much been on a red alert since Tommy finally told us where you moved too. Originally he couldn't remember the name of the town. Who knew you'd end up on the Hellmouth.”

“Yeah. I was pretty shocked about that too...hey, when you send me the werewolf data, could you send me whatever you have on Vampire Slayers too?”

“Is there one there?”

“Two actually.”

There was a silence. “But...there can only be one.”

“Not anymore. The older girl drowned...and was revived.”

“That...that's so interesting! I'll have to update our files...email me everything...er please?”

“You got it Gil.” Merton smiled. “Again, sorry for waking you...and interrupting. Tell Terri I said hi.” He hung up on Gil's spluttered denials.

xxx

Gil was still fire engine red, much to Terri's amusement, when he dialed Tommy's cell phone. There were several rings...and then a very unhappy alpha was growling at him over the line. “Gil, this had better be an emergency.”

“Um...it is...sort of?”

There was a sigh. “Okay, what is it?”

“Well, Merton just called, he got his phone today...and apparently there is a werewolf among his new compatriots, a member of a subspecies. He's not in any danger though; he just had a couple of questions and wanted some literature for research.”

Tommy's voice was more amused now. “Of course he did. Anything else?”

“He seems to have befriended a Vampire Slayer or two, so he wants information on that as well.”

“Okay...oh hey, any word from Carole?”

Gil grinned. “Yes indeedy. She's on her way there now.”

“Good, thanks Gil. Keep me posted.”

“Sure thing Boss.”

Tommy sighed and hung up. Gil did the same and looked over at Terri where she was curled up and half asleep on the bed. They'd fallen asleep hours ago watching a movie. “Hey there...”

“Hey.”

“Um...Terri, sweetness. I have a favor I need to ask of you.”

xxx

Merton thought it was interesting how he kept ending up hanging out with the self proclaimed Scoobies. So here he was again, in the library with Buffy, her friends, her Watcher and her sister slayer. However, he didn't realize that Giles could pull off such a good mopey face.

“It’s a great honor to be invited to the Cockswells gathering, or so I've been led to believe.”

“Except for that punting part...the lectures sound nice though.” He wondered for a moment where he could sign up...or if they'd even consider him...since he was technically a member of the Syndicate, by marriage.

Faith wrinkled her nose. “It’s boring and too stuffy for a guy like Giles...or you Cutie.”

“I'll agree that it's probably too stuffy for Merton...but Giles would fit right in, what with the tweed.”

“Trust me B; your Watcher is a babe. You haven't seen some of the other guys.” She shuddered. “They're fossils.”

Xander made a face. “You mean they're older than Giles?”

Giles cleared his throat. “Moving on. It’s probably a good thing you're here.”

Willow did that sort of bouncy thing that Merton was quickly becoming familiar with. “You mean there's a new beasty afoot?”

“Er, perhaps.” He handed Buffy the newspaper. “Two people have gone missing from the Sunset Ridge district.”

Buffy looked over the article and nodded. “Patrolling I can handle, not till late though. Mom wants me home for a family dinner.” At several expectant looks from Willow, Xander, and even Giles she turned to Faith. “Which you're invited to.”

“Cool. Dinner at your place and a moonlit patrol afterward. Sounds fun.”

Willow slipped from her perch on the table beside Xander, her feet hitting the floor softly. “Don't you have a Health Science make up?”

Buffy made a face. “Yeah, actually I could--”

Willow grinned at Faith. “You can hang with us while she's busy, we'll show you around.”

“And you can tell us more stories.” Xander added as he and Willow practically dragged Faith off.

Merton shook his head in amusement. “I suppose I could offer my services as an emergency tutor.”

“Thanks Merton.”

xxx

That night found him at Jonathan's. It was a nice place and quiet because the guy was an only child. They had the attic to themselves, which had been converted to a bedroom, so Jonathan could bang on his drums as loud as he wanted. Which he was fiddling with now.

Merton listened for a while, finding himself bobbing his head to the rhythm Jonathan was putting out. “Hey that's pretty good. Not bad at all.”

Jonathan smiled and ducked his head a bit. “Thanks, you play?”

“Yeah. Guitar mostly but I've dabbled with several different instruments, including the drums. I'm multi-instrumental.”

“Is that even a word? Hey you should bring your guitar over some time, we can see if we have any sort of harmony.”

“Sounds good.” Merton grinned. “So, how are things going with Amy? Any chemistry to go along with that potion work and spell casting?”

His friend blushed. “Pretty good...of course we're not up to exorcizing demons like you...” Jonathan put his drumsticks down. “Do you remember Michael? From the meeting?”

“Michael Czajak? The goth with too much make up?”

“Yeah. He uh...he might be asking you out soon.”

Merton blinked. “Me? And how soon? Has no one told him this Dingle is off the market?”

“I don't think Amy told him...because Amy doesn't know.”

“Why doesn't Amy know?”

“Well...I wasn't sure if you wanted her to. I mean...you came out to the others right? Buffy and the rest?”

“Yeah. I wanted Buffy to have the option of a dance partner with absolutely no romanticism of any kind. Of course I now seem to be her security blanket and teddy bear when she's feeling insecure.”

“Whoa...anyway. Xander was acting weird around you today.”

“Yeah. Methinks someone's just a little bit in denial and likes to lash out at easy targets instead of dealing with their own inner workings.”

Jonathan blinked. “So in English that means maybe Xander finds guys attractive and he doesn't know what to do with that and it makes him uncomfortable and because you're being so open about it he's being snippy with you..”

“Yes.”

“Huh...anyway, since he was acting weird toward you I haven't said anything to anyone about you being gay or having a boyfriend. But yeah, Michael is interested.”

“I'm not hiding who I am Jonathan. Of course if say the football team decides to take offense at my sexuality I'll be hiding behind Buffy...or possibly Faith. Whichever slayer is closer.”

“That shouldn't be a problem, Larry; our star quarterback is out too. Don't think he has a boyfriend though.”

“Interesting...maybe we should sort of guide them together? Michael and Larry I mean, because while I'm flattered that Michael is interested, I am strictly Tommy-sexual.”

Jonathan just rolled his eyes.

xxx

Merton gave a little wave to Buffy and Giles as he passed them in the hallway, or rather that was his plan when Giles practically ran into the library and Buffy snagged him by his arm and started towing him along in the Watcher's wake.

“Ack! Hey! Easy on the arm! I like this arm!”

Buffy gave said arm a little pat as she continued to drag him along and into the library. “You'll be fine, but Giles is freaking out and I may need a translator.”

“I guess I can assist...since you're holding me against my will and all.”

Buffy grinned. “Alright Giles, what is Kakistos.”

Merton stopped and looked at her. “It’s Greek Buffy. It means the worst of the worst.”

Giles placed a book on the counter in front of them, rather hard. “It’s also the name of a vampire so old his hands and feet are cloven.”

“Huh?”

“Like a goat's feet Buffy.”

“Okay...so he shows up about the same time Faith does? I don't believe in coincidences.”

“Well, it’s possible I guess. Or maybe he heard about there being two slayers and wants to kill two birds with one stone. I mean its gotta be a feather in a vampire's cap to kill a slayer right? So to kill two at once, something no one else has done would make him an even bigger fish.”

They stared at him and Giles nodded. “That is something I hadn't considered. All the same her Watcher should know, hopefully I can get in touch with her.”

“Good. And I'll talk to Faith; see if I can get a straight answer out of her.”

“Can I go now?”

Buffy nodded. “Sure.”

“Then can you let go of me?” He gestured to the arm she was still holding. “I can't exactly leave it with you for safekeeping. I'd bleed out before the day was through.”

She smiled and released him. “Oops.”

xxx

“What are we doing in this part of town again?” Jonathan asked.

“Well...Faith's motel is close by, and Buffy was supposed to be there. And as you saw the door to what was quite possibly Faith's room was in splinters. So more than likely our friendly/wild neighborhood slayers are probably on the run from the uber cloven hooved vamp and may possibly need a getaway car.

“You could have just said we were looking for the girls.”

“I did.”

“Merton, look out!”

He didn't hit the brakes in time...but he didn't feel too particularly bad about hitting the guy because as he tumbled over the hood and windshield he saw the flash of gnashing fangs. “It’s okay, just a vampire.”

“It’s not okay! You hit—that was a vampire?”

“Yeah. Grab the water gun in the glove compartment.”

“Why?”

“It’s filled with holy water.”

Jonathan nearly ripped open the glove compartment and took the water gun with a shaky hand. “Okay.”

Merton opened his door and stepped out, mace and stake in hand. The mace itself had been blessed by a priest. When the vampire jumped out at him, well staggered out from behind the car at him he maced it, which made it scream in unholy...or was it holy?...pain and it started clawing at its face. He studied it for a second...there was no way he'd be able to stake it from the front the way it was hunched over like that. With a sigh he circled around to the back of the miserable vampire and staked it through the heart. The stake slid in easily, as it had also been blessed and met little resistance and he pulled it back out as the vampire dusted.

Jonathan sat in the car, eyes huge. “Whoa.”

“First vampire?”

“Yeah...whoa...”

“You get used to it.”

“Merton?”

He turned to see the girls step through a hole in the wooden door of an old ware house. “Ladies.”

“What are you doing here Cutie?”

“Well Giles said you'd be in this area, and I thought you might need a ride...how'd the slaying go?”

“Kakistos is toast, or dust. Faith did her thing and saved the day.”

Faith didn't quite look at either of them. “It needed to be done.”

“So you're here to play chauffeur?”

“Yes indeed.” He opened a back door. “Where to?”

Buffy gave his car a dubious look. “I didn't know hearses had back seats.”

“Eh, I had some work done, but there's still room in the very back for weapon transport, and other things. So, where to?”

“Happy Burger? We're starving.”

“As the Lady commands.”

xxx

Willow pouted as she nibbled on a carrot stick. “So there was no binding spell, Giles lied.”

“He was just trying to get Buffy to open up about what happened.” Merton smiled. “If you knew what Marnox root does when its mixed with a virgin's saliva you should know it’s never used with sage during a casting...or any sort of ritual. Ever.”

Willow sighed while Amy grinned at him. “How long have you been studying Merton? I mean you're practically a walking text book on all this.”

“Since the sixth grade, though I didn't go Goth until the seventh when I found my first copy of Bram Stoker's Dracula.”

“I never actually liked the book, it was kind of boring.” Michael said in between bites of cookie. “I'm not saying the legends aren't interesting...I just think Stoker could have made it a little less boring. I never managed to read the whole thing, it couldn't hold my attention.”

Merton shrugged. “Stoker's not for everyone, I'll admit, but I still adore my old dog eared copy. I actually saved it from a book burning.”

“They still have book burnings?” Andrew asked; his eyes wide.

“Unfortunately.”

“Maybe some books should be burned.” Amy shifted uncomfortably and focused on Merton. “You said you made your rival's spell book disappear?”

“Yeah.”

“I still have my Mom's spell books. There's some pretty dark stuff in them. I have them locked away...but I'd feel better if they were...ya know...gone?”

“Bring them by some time and I'll take a look. But just burning them could have some pretty adverse side effects, and the last thing we need is random magic on the Hellmouth.”

“So this magic thing, we're just taking baby steps?” Jonathan asked. “Since all of our backgrounds in it are so different?”

“Even after we practice and study together for years our talents and techniques will always be different. Our magic will be just another part of our individuality, but yeah, baby steps, that way we'll be on similar pages.”

“So, where do we need to start?” Andrew asked.

“Reading. The more you know, the more open minded you'll be. So books on different religions are a good start. It will help you decide if you're going to pick out a specific deity to serve, or simply an unnamed higher power, or even Mother Earth herself. That will help direct your thoughts, along with that, practice mediation. Giles may be able to help us with that, and the occult stores have books on it. Without a clear mind you won't have much luck with your future spell work.”

Willow wrinkled her nose. “Are you sure? I mean I know now that the gypsy curse worked and I resouled a vampire. I've got magic so--”

“No Willow, you can't just pick up a spell book and do a spell, that's dangerous. Have you ever even put up a protective circle or done a protective ritual before any of the spells you've done?” Willow frowned and he continued. “I've done accidental magic and it wasn't pretty, remember I mentioned that? I made a lesser Egyptian Pharaoh rise from his sarcophagus, and then there was the horde of flesh eating zombies.”

They all shuddered, even as they stared at him in shock. Willow gulped and nodded. “Okay, baby steps. Good thing I like to read.”

Andrew cleared his throat. “So about Mabon...how do we celebrate it?”

“Well, we're cutting it kind of close. So I'm thinking a cleansing ritual, with offerings to the god of the forest, followed by a movie with some apple cider. We don't want to get too in depth our first time celebrating.”

Amy smiled. “I like that. Samhain is next right?”

“Yep, so we'll need to make Halloween a little different this year.”

Willow snorted. “As long as we don't get turned into our costumes this time.” There were various nods, but Jonathan got kind of wide-eyed.

“I thought I dreamed all that.”

Merton waved at them. “Hello, someone fill me in now because I just got lost.”

Willow took a breath and began. “Giles hasn't always been a tweed wearing librarian...”

xxx

Becky blinked at the cat sitting on their front porch. It was long haired, possibly some sort of purebred, and its fur almost had a blue tint. Then the cat shifted, changed, and Carole was standing in its place.

“Ello Becky.”

“Hey Carole. Hungry?”

“Starving.”

XXX


End file.
